


A Drunken Night

by sauciemel



Category: David Tennant - Fandom, RPG - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.

What happens when the one you love cheats on you?   
  
Mitch and I had been together since secondary school, teenage sweethearts. I was smitten straight away. I always wondered why he had chosen me as his girlfriend. I wasn’t much to look at when we were at school, hell things hadn’t changed that much.  
  
I had shoulder length dirty blonde hair, green eyes, glasses, wasn’t skinny but wasn’t obese either, my Mum called my cuddly. But at school I got called all the usual names.  
  
Chubby, Fatty, Four Eyes, Speckie you know how cruel kids can be. Then Mitch had asked me to the pictures. I knew that he was probably pulling a prank on me, but I said yes. Mum agreed to take me and wait and see what happened, I was only 14.  
  
But Mitch stood there smiling when I turned up.  
  
“Hey.”  
  
“Hi” I looked at the ground.  
  
“You ok Mel?”  
  
I nodded.  
  
A few weeks later and we were inseparable, his friends teased him for going out with the Fat Four Eyed Geek.  
  
I got called geek because I stuck in at school and I liked Sci-Fi shows, Doctor Who being my Fave. Mitch told them all to go do one. He pulled me close and hugged me.  
  
In time we left school and went to college, Mitch trained as a mechanic. I did media studies. I wanted to work in an office, head my own department.  
  
But 10 more years down the line, Mitch had decided to give up the Mechanic’s course 4 days after he started, he decided he wanted to be a lawyer. Which he did, I worked as a receptionist, I was hired out a lot, I was good at my job. I was sent in to help train other people, sort of receptionist version of super nanny, I giggled, that reminded me of a Doctor Who Episode.   
  
I had finished two hours early, so I headed home, we lived together, rented, we were saving up to buy it. But over the last few years, Mitch seemed different, he got promoted to Partner and worked long hours, but he loved it. I missed the old Mitch sometimes. The Mitch who had seen past what other people saw. I had lost a little weight, I now had long bobbed light/dark brown hair, had filled out in the right places, a little to much on my chest, but Mitch had said he loved my breasts. I knew some relationships went through dry patches. I mean you cant shag like rabbits every day all the time.  
  
We had slipped into a routine, but it had been 9 months. 9 months since we had made love. I heard Mitch on a morning in the shower. I wish he could of woke me up and I could of helped him.  
  
So I decided that tonight we would have a chat, I loved him. I knew that much, I knew he loved me. But we needed to get past this small bump in the road. But when I got home, it wasn’t a bump, it was a bloody big hole.  
  
\---  
  
I pushed the door open, the light in the kitchen was on. Funny. Mitch had said he wouldn’t be home until around 8. I heard soft music emanating from the living room. I slowly walked towards the living room door.  
  
Maybe Mitch had sensed we needed to talk to and had come home and planned something. How wrong I was. I gently pushed the door open. And there on the floor in front of the roaring log fire was Mitch f**king his assistant. Both their eyes were closed, lost in that moment. I then noticed the ice bucket on the table. I walked in picked it up and threw the contents over them.  
  
Mitch screamed out and then opened his eyes, he saw me standing there. Then I turned and headed out the room. I went straight into the small toilet we had, I locked the door and threw up.  
  
Mitch and Vanessa, the bimbo he was humping, got dressed, Mitch called a cab for her and she left 15 minutes later.  
  
I retched and vomited until there was nothing left inside me. Then I sobbed. Why had he done this?  
  
“Mel” Mitch tapped on the door, “Here I got you some water and some Andrew’s salts to help.”  
  
I sniffed, I had just caught him banging another woman and he was trying to be nice to me, that’s when I let the red mist descend.   
  
I threw open the door. Took the glass from him and immediately threw the contents over him.  
  
“How long?” “How long have you been f**king her?”  
  
“Mel please, lets sit down and talk.” he tried to grab me by the arm.  
  
“Don’t touch me, I want to know how long and why?”  
  
“Mel, I don’t know how to put it without hurting you.”  
  
“Well am already hurt, let me see, its not you its me, I think we fell in love to quick, our sex life had become routine, she flashed her tits at you and blah, blah. Am I close.”  
  
He just nodded.  
  
“Ok how long?”  
  
“18 months.”  
  
“Pardon?”  
  
“18 months”  
  
“You have been f**king behind my back for 18 months?”  
  
“Yes, look there is no easy way to say this, I do love you, but I am not in love with you any more, we have grown apart, I want the high life I want the cocktail parties and the long hours at work I love it. You just want to snuggle up, watch Doctor bloody Who all the time, or some other Sci-Fi crap. We are two different people now.”  
  
I felt the rage burning inside of me. “Ok, so because I want the normal life that you told me you wanted I am a changed person? You the one who changed, the minute you got that job, you changed, you left all your old friends behind, I was shocked when you didn’t leave me.”  
  
“Mel, look it happens, deal with it, I have tried to tell you for weeks, I was going to tell you tonight.”  
  
“Well I saved you the bother. You can get some clothes and go.” the house was in my name. he had moved in with me.  
  
“Ok, I will.” Mitch then threw some clothes into his case.  
  
“I want the key.”   
  
He threw them on the floor. He was pi**ed at me.   
  
“Bye Mitch, I hope you two are happy.” I slammed the door after him. Then I slumped to the floor and let the tears fall.  
  
\---  
  
 **Meanwhile across town in a house, another relationship looked to be coming to an end.**   
  
Anna was sitting at the table, the table she had used regularly, but that was about to change. The relationship was over, she had gotten what she wanted, used him to launch her own career and status. Now all she had to do was tell him. She had left him lying in bed, he had been on two weeks solid night shoots and fatigue had caught up with him, the one thing she would miss was the sex, he was a good lover. Then the door to the kitchen opened and in he walked.  
  
David ran his hand through his tousled hair then down his face, down his side burns and across the two day old stubble he had. He wore nothing but his boxers and a t-shirt, he headed straight for the coffee machine. He paused and looked at Anna.  
  
“Hello.”  
  
“Hi.” she squeezed a smile out, she had to do this fast, she had packed all of her stuff whilst David had slept, everything was packed in her car. So now all she had to do was tell him and go, she hadn’t loved him, lust and liked yes, but he could be boring sometimes, she wanted the glitz and glamour, the parties everything that went with being famous, but David shunned all that. He liked the quiet life, going places that were boring. She had told him that a few times. She felt suffocated by the lack of….. well the celeb lifestyle. So she took the plunge whilst he was drinking his coffee.  
  
“David I need to talk with you.”  
  
David looked across at her. He arched his eye brow. “This sounds serious?”  
  
“It is, I don’t know how to say it and I know you like people to be honest.”  
  
“Yeah”  
  
“Well I am afraid I haven’t been honest.”  
  
“What? What’d you mean by that? You been cheating on me?”  
  
“No, never. But I have used you, I know you fell in love with me David.”  
  
“Yes I did, and I thought you loved me?”  
  
Anna shook her head, “No I used you as a stepping stone.”  
  
David placed the cup down. “Oh f**king fantastic, I pick another one who wants to _*shag David Tennant and further your career*_ ” David used his hands to emphasis on the last part.  
  
“I am sorry David, but it happens. People do that, I know you will find someone else.”  
  
David laughed, “Is there some sort of secret club that you lot go to and practice those lines, I have heard it lots of times. God am I that gullible, I think you should go now Anna.”  
  
“Oh I plan to, David, not all girls are like me.”  
  
“Really, then how come I always seem to end up with the ones that are like you?”  
  
Anna shrugged and then left.  
  
David heard the door shut and then he placed his hand in his hair. He had fallen hard for Anna, she must be a better actress than he thought. He leant back on the counter and picked his cup back up. He needed to get out of the house. Go get drunk, forget about who he was for a moment. So with that decided David headed out the kitchen and went to get ready, he rang a handful of his close friends and explained that they had split and the reason, he needed a boys night.  
  
\---  
  
I pushed myself up from the floor. My heart hurt. I needed air, I needed to get out, the place reminded me of him, of us, and what they had done. I grabbed my bag and ran out the house. I hailed a taxi and headed into town I needed a stiff drink.  
  
“Fargo’s” I told the driver, it was a well know club, you got Joe public and the stars going there. So I set off to drown my sorrows and start life over again at age 32.  
  
\---  
  
David met his friends in ‘Mission’ it was a quiet little bar. He had drank his pint, then he declared he wanted to go somewhere where the place was jumping, where he didn’t have to worry about getting papped.   
  
“Ok Fargo’s they don’t allow the paps near the place, they have strict rules, you can see out the windows but not in.” his friend Joe said.  
  
“Ok Fargo’s it is then, lets go get rat arsed and try to dance?”  
  
“Now that sounds like a plan.”  
  
\---  
  
 **The next morning.**  
  
I opened my eyes, boy did I wish I hadn’t. sunlight was streaming in. my head felt like I had a marching band going round in it. Then I felt it. A dead weight on me. I focused and looked around. This wasn’t my bedroom. Then I heard a snuffle and then the weight shifted on me slightly, I froze.  
  
Where the hell was I?  
  
\---  
  
David opened one eye. He tried to focus, the light was beaming in. he thought he had closed them last night. Then he felt it. He was wrapped around something, no someone. He shifted and then opened both his eyes fully. Who was this in his bed?  
  
\---  
  
I sat up, I was fully clothed, then I felt the bed shift. Jesus how much did I have to drink and where the f**k was I?  
  
\---  
  
David looked at both him and the woman in his bed, they were both fully clothed, then he had to use the loo. So he eased himself up.  
  
\---  
  
I sat up as soon as I heard the en-suite door shut. I moved to the bottom of the bed, my head was killing me, I wasn’t a drinker, only drank occasionally at special occasions. Now I was lying, well sitting now in some blokes bed.  
  
\---  
  
David opened the door. The woman was now sat at the bottom of his bed, her head in her hands.   
  
David then moved out of the en suite. “Erm Morning.”  
  
In the second I heard his voice I froze. Nar! there are plenty Scottish men.  
  
“You ok?”  
  
I kept my hands on my head, this had to be a dream. That voice, only one man had that voice.  
  
David was a little worried now, he wished he could remember what the hell had happened last night. “Do you want some water and some pain killers? Because I know I do?”  
  
I just sat there.  
  
David went over to the woman on his bed and crouched down in front and put his hands on hers.  
  
I felt his hands on mine and then he moved my hands away.   
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Hi.” I finally managed to say.  
  
“So water and pain killers?”  
  
“Please David.”  
  
“Ah, so you know me?”  
  
I nodded, how the hell had I ended up in David Tennant’s bed?  
  
“Ok, well since we are both dressed shall we.” David stood up held his hand out and wiggled his fingers.   
  
Then a flash hit me, _we were in the club and David had done the same thing, but we were both unsteady on our feet._  
  
“You ok?” David looked at the woman, “You look a bit pale.”  
  
“Just then…… when you did that I got a sort of flash back to last night in Fargo’s”   
  
Then a flash hit David, _him and his friends drinking pints and whiskey chasers and then he noticed the woman in the corner on her own._  
  
“You ok David?”  
  
“Yeah, just got a flash back too, erm I hope you don’t think this impolite of me, but I don’t remember a great deal about last night, not even your name. I am so sorry.”  
  
“Its fine, I don’t think I told you it, I cant remember a great deal about it either. But my name is Melanie Rogers, but most people call me Mel.”  
  
“Well hello Mel.”  
  
“Hello.”  
  
“Right water and painkillers.”  
  
\---  
  
I held onto David’s hand as we stepped out of his bedroom, we heard snoring. “Looks like some of my friends came home with me.” David said as he led me down the stairs.   
  
David pushed the door to his living room open and there sprawled on the sofa was one of his friends, an empty whiskey bottle lying on the floor. David looked at the clock it was 10.30am.   
  
David then closed the door and we headed to the kitchen, there was two empty bottles of wine on the table, half a bottle of whiskey, a bottle of tequila was lying down, discarded segments of lemon and salt. Then I saw my mobile on the table next to the wine bottle. Then my shoes and bag. There was another mobile and a pair of black shoes next to mine on the floor.  
  
“Wow, looks like we really went to town.” David said as he walked over and took two tumblers from the shelf then he opened a cupboard, “Erm you allergic to any pain killers.”  
  
“No.”  
  
David then took out a box of Paracetamol. He opened the fridge and took out a jug of water and filled the tumblers up. Then he put the jug back in the fridge. “Please sit down.” David walked over to the table, handed me my water and a tub of Paracetamol.   
  
I took two out and swallowed them down with the water,   
  
David then took the tub back and took two himself. Then he started to tidy the table.   
  
I went to help.  
  
“No, its ok, you’re a guest.” so I watched as he cleared the bottles and the rubbish away.   
  
Then my mobile rang.  
  
I picked it up, it was Mitch. I was in two minds whether to answer it or not. But I did.  
  
“Hello.”  
  
“Mel, where are you?”  
  
“Erm no where for you, why are you ringing me?”  
  
“Just that Vanessa was out last night with a prospective client and she was at Fargo’s”  
  
‘Shit, ‘  
  
“She saw you there, you were in the VIP section and were dancing with some bloke.”  
  
“So, I am a free agent, I can do what I like.”  
  
“I know you are, just she said you were rather drunk and you and this bloke had a few well you know moments.”  
  
Then a flash back hit me, _I was stood on the dance floor twirling around and shimmying then David had came over and asked if he could join me._  
  
“Moments all I did was dance, and even if I did anything more its nothing to do with you.”  
  
“I know, its just I’m at the flat I need some of my stuff and I don’t want to disturb you if you have you know …………..pulled.”  
  
“Not all of us can bounce into bed with someone after breaking up.” I blushed, hadn’t I just done that. I looked over at David you was now rinsing the bottles out. “Look there is a spare key under the Mat, I am out running an errand, take all your stuff ok, and make sure the key is put back.” I flipped the phone shut. Then I turned to David,  
  
“Sorry, my ex.”  
  
“Its ok, none of my business.”  
  
“Its just,” then I couldn’t help it I let a sob out. I clasped my hand to my mouth and sat back in the chair “Sorry.”  
  
David came over and crouched in front. “Hey, its ok”  
  
“Am sorry its just yesterday I walked in on the man I loved banging his assistant in our living room.” I sniffed.  
  
“Blimey, that’s not nice.”  
  
“Worse thing is we have been together since I was 14.”  
  
“I am so sorry, I myself just came out of a relationship, someone who I loved and thought she loved me, turns out I am just a stepping stone.”  
  
“Looks like we both needed to let out hair down, I had a little flash back of us on the dance floor.”  
  
“Me dancing, now I must have been drunk.” David smiled.   
  
Then I giggled.   
  
“That’s better. Listen how about I go wake sleeping beauty up, he needs to get home, his wife gets back at 4 today, then I will make us some coffee and some breakfast and we can talk, see if we cant remember what happened last night.”  
  
I just nodded  
  
David went and woke his friend up.  
  
\---  
  
“Malcolm.” David shook his friend.  
  
“Pi** off Sue,” Malcolm turned over  
  
“Malcolm its David, you need to get your backside up and get home, Sue is due home soon.”  
  
“No,”  
  
\---  
  
I had gotten up and was looking out at David’s back garden when he came back in.  
  
He picked up the small tumbler he had used, he went to the sink and filled it.   
  
“You having trouble?”  
  
“Nothing I cant handle, this usually does the trick.” David held the glass up and then headed back into the living room.  
  
\---  
  
David stood there, Malcolm’s head was hanging off the sofa, so he knew if he poured the water over him it wouldn’t harm the sofa. So he poured the whole glass over him.  
  
Malcolm woke coughing and spluttering. “W….what, the..” he sat up and rubbed the water from his face. “Ow my head.”  
  
“Morning, Sue is due home in.” David glanced up at the clock. “little under 4 hours, so I suggest you freshen up and then get a cab home. I will ring you tomorrow.”  
  
“Sorry David, how’s you and Mel, you two were pretty upset when we got back here last night, then you declared a drinking game.”  
  
“Did I, well I erm…, that is we don’t remember much about last night.” David rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
“Well did you wake up on the kitchen table naked or in bed naked?”  
  
“In bed, fully clothed, you know I don’t do that on the first date and anyway I don’t think I would have managed it the state I was in, you said we were upset?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Listen why don’t you come into the kitchen I will whip up some breakfast and you can tell us both what happened?”  
  
“Both, you mean she is still here?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Ok”  
  
\---  
  
David made up omelettes and then David, Malcolm and I sat down and listened as Malcolm told us what happened last night.  
  
David, Malcolm, Joe and Archie had gone to Fargo’s, they had knocked back Shots and Cocktails, then David had noticed me sitting in a corner on my own. David had then ordered a bottle of champers and then proceeded over to me with two glasses. Malcolm didn’t know what had been said but after a few moments David was sat down and we drank the champers. then David had stood up held his hand out and we headed for the dancefloor.  
  
Malcolm then came over and told David that Joe and Archie were calling it a night, David had then called them lightweights and then declared that I was accompanying himself and Malcolm to David’s house for drinks.  
  
We had gotten to David’s and we went straight into the kitchen, we had drank wine, then David had gotten the tequila out. Malcolm didn’t like tequila so had hit the whiskey. we had done tequila slammers, then Malcolm had picked the whiskey bottle up and left us to our game. The next thing Malcolm knew was David waking him.  
  
“Well, we certainly drowned our sorrows.” David uttered as Malcolm finished his memories of last night.  
  
“So, you woke up in bed?” Malcolm asked.  
  
“Yes, fully clothed.” I blurted out.  
  
“Well, I can vouch for David, even if he had of been able to he wouldn’t, he’s not like that.”  
  
“Thank you Malcolm I can speak for myself.”  
  
“Sorry David, right I need to be off, have to do a quick shop before I get home.”  
  
“Ok, see you later Malcolm.” David stood up and shook hands and then hugged his friend.  
  
“See you Mel, nice to meet you.”  
  
“And you.” I smiled.  
  
Then David took Malcolm to the door. “Erm… Mal, don’t say anything to anyone ok?”  
  
“David, what do you take me for?”  
  
“Sorry, I know, anyway safe trip and see you soon.”   
  
Malcolm pulled out his mobile and rang a cab.  
  
\---  
  
My mobile rang while David was at the door. It was my mum.  
  
“Hi Mum.”  
  
“Mel, hi, I was just wondering what time you would be getting here? And if you were still bringing the dessert?”  
  
Crap I had forgot it was Mum and her new partner’s house warming meal today. “Erm, yeah I am still bringing the dessert, and I should be there for around 4.00pm is that ok?”  
  
“Fine, see you then, oh is Mitch coming?”  
  
“No, we have split up, I will tell you when I see you mum. I have to go. Love you.”  
  
“Love you too.”  
  
David came in. He smiled as I shut the phone.  
  
“David, I need to go, that was my Mum. She is having this thing and I am meant to be there with a dessert.” I was rambling.  
  
“Hey its ok, I’m not keeping you prisoner, I just thought it would be better for you if you had food in your stomach, I can get you a cab?”  
  
“Thank you so much David.” I smiled, this man was as nice as everyone who worked with him had said.  
  
“Right, give me two minutes.” David picked his mobile up, then he typed in a number. “Alan hi, Morning, how are you? And Kate? Good, listen I need you to drop a friend at home then you can have the rest of the weekend off? Thanks, see you in half an hour.” David rang off.  
  
“David you said a cab?”  
  
“It is sort of, look I brought you here so I should make sure you get home.”  
  
“Ok, thank you, and erm thank you for a nice night, hopefully one day I will remember it and cherish it.”  
  
“Yeah me too, listen erm I know we have both just come out of relationships, but we could stay in touch, be there for when we need a shoulder to cry on?”  
  
“You really want to? I mean you have your friends you can…”  
  
“I know, but I have this small connection with you now and I think we need each other, that’s if its ok with you?”  
  
“Ok, sure its ok, I mean I am a huge fan of yours.” I beamed,  
  
“Well thank you, and here.” David took my phone from me and put his home and mobile number in. “if you need to contact me, any time, and I mean any time, if I cant answer right away don’t worry, I will get back to you as soon as I can.”  
  
“Thank you David, here let me.” I took his phone and put my home and mobile in. “The same applies to you, whenever you need a chat.”  
  
“Ok, right then.” David gave that trademark grin of his.  
  
“I wont tell anyone or let them get hold of your numbers David I promise, I know how you like to keep your life out of the papers.”  
  
“I know you will, I trust you.”  
  
“Thank you David”   
  
Half and hour later I was sat in the back of the car on my way home, I only lived 15 minutes drive from David.  
  
\---  
  
I went to Mum and Scott’s house warming, took a cheesecake. Mitch had sent flowers and an apology, I had told Mum what had happened. She threw the flowers in the bin. I had a nice quiet night. I slept well when I got home that night.  
  
\---  
  
David had pottered around, tidied everything up and washed the dishes. He had then picked up the script and headed up to his room. He was starting his Hamlet run soon, and then the announcement would come soon. that he was leaving his beloved Doctor Who. He went up to his room, he lay on the bed and went over his script.  
  
\---  
  
Over the next few months David and I chatted regularly and texted. He was now in Hamlet, I hadn’t been able to see it yet. But David had arranged for me to see it the day after the NTA. On the morning of the Awards I got a phone call.  
  
“Hi David.”  
  
“Hi.”  
  
I could tell by the tone of his voice something was up. “What’s wrong David?”  
  
“What makes you think there is something wrong? Cant I ring a friend without there being anything wrong?”  
  
“Ok, now I know something is up. You are being snappy. Have you had sleep?”  
  
“Yes, sorry Mel, its just it’s a sad day for me today.”  
  
“Oh David. What’s happened?”  
  
“Can you come to mine tonight?”  
  
“Your doing Hamlet tonight David.”  
  
“I know, I need a friend tonight Mel.”  
  
“David your worrying me now?”  
  
“Its just something that I decided on a while ago is coming off tonight and I need a friend, you could stay over, I mean you were coming over tomorrow anyway to see Hamlet.”  
  
“Ok, you sound so down David?”  
  
“I will be ok, I should be back around 11.”  
  
“That’s fine. What time do you need to be at the theatre?”  
  
“Five.”  
  
“Ok how about I come over in an hour and we have lunch then I can just hang at yours, I have some typing I need to do so I can do that.”  
  
“That would be brilliant Mel, thank you so much, see you in an hour. Bye.”  
  
“Bye David.”  
  
I hung up, Something was up, David wouldn’t call first thing unless it was important, but I wouldn’t push him to tell me. So I gathered up some things for my over night stay, and my dress I had chosen for tomorrow night. then I made sure everything was locked up and I set off. I drove to my favourite bakery, David loved the cheesecake from there, I knew when he was down he loved to pig out, as did I, just that he seemed to have hollow legs, could eat and eat and not gain an ounce, where as I, well I went to the gym twice a week. So I got a strawberry cheesecake and two coffees and headed for David’s.  
  
\---  
  
I text David when I left the bakery and said I would be 10 minutes. He was stood at the window when I drove through the security gates. I opened the door and David came down the steps.   
  
“Morning.” he smiled.  
  
“Morning you, could you give me a hand?”  
  
“Sure.”   
  
David reached on the back seat and grabbed my bag and dress (which was in a dress cover) then I picked up the cheesecake and the coffees. I kicked the door shut. I placed the coffees on the bonnet of the car and pressed my button and the car locked. then I followed David up into the house.  
  
David placed my bags in the small cupboard. “I will take them up in while.”  
  
I smiled, I pushed the door to the kitchen and stepped in. “I thought you might like a coffee and a piece of this.” I lifted the lid on the box.  
  
“You know me too well. I have made us a chicken ceasar salad so we can have that and then the cake.”  
  
“Sounds divine.”  
  
We sat down and ate, David seemed a little happier now I was here, then we polished off our pieces of cheesecake. it was nearing 2 now.  
  
We moved to the living room, David took my stuff up stairs.  
  
I was glancing through his DVD and CD’S. I was holding the Series 4 box set in my hand.  
  
David came back in and I saw the look in his eyes.  
  
“David, what is it?”  
  
“Sorry, I promised not to say, I haven’t even told my Dad.”  
  
“Oh God David your not sick are you?”  
  
“What, no, nothing like that, believe me I would tell you if anything like that happened.”  
  
“Ok, so you will be back around 11?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“So your not signing tonight then?”  
  
“No, not tonight I want to get home as soon as I am done tonight.” David looked so lost as he spoke.   
  
“Well I will be here waiting for you.”  
  
“Thank you Mel, I am sorry for being all cryptic but you will understand later, you watching the NTA’S tonight?”  
  
“I am, and I know you will win again, as I have voted.”  
  
“Oh have you, well thank you. I will give you a ring later if I get a chance.”  
  
“Ok, right you should get ready for the off Mr Tennant.”  
  
“Thank you I shall Miss Rogers.”  
  
\---  
  
David left, he was still a little off, but I understood, he would tell me later. I had tidied the dishes and rubbish away, there was still half a cheesecake left, and no doubt David would polish that off when he got home later, I had been over to David’s a few times since our Drunken Night, but I had never slept over. So I used the guest bathroom, had a long hot bath and slid into my PJ’S and then I settled down to watch the NTA.  
  
Doctor Who won, of course, then came the category that David was in. Then his name was read out, Catherine Tate went up to collect it for him. Then they crossed live to the theatre, David was stood outside in his tuxedo. He looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.   
  
David gave his thank you speech then the bombshell. That he was leaving Doctor Who.   
  
My heart dropped, he had kept this secret all this time.   
  
There was no new series, he would be doing some specials and then handing the baton on. He said it had been a hard decision, then he had to go as he was due back on stage.   
  
I heard the shouts and the cries from the audience. I myself was crying.  
  
This had been a dream come true for David, I had read it and he had told me. then I switched the TV off. then my phone rang. It was David.  
  
“Hi.” I could hear the emotion in his voice, he was trying to hold the tears back as he was due on stage in a few moments.  
  
“Oh David.” was all I could say.  
  
“I know, but its for the best, like I said, if I don’t go now I wont ever go. I have got to play the Doctor, something I never thought I would ever do.”  
  
“David, you have been the best Doctor ever.”  
  
“Your biased.”  
  
“I am not, I am and always will be a Whovian, and a David Tennant fan. I will see you soon.”  
  
“Yeah, no one in here knows what just happened, they are in for a shock, no doubt the paps will be out in force here and there by the time I leave.”  
  
“Well like you say its part of the job, I will have your snack ready for when you get back, take care David and knock their socks off.”  
  
“I shall endeavour too My Lady.” David slid into character.  
  
“Ah my dear Prince Hamlet.”  
  
“Bye fair maiden.”   
  
“Bye,” I grinned, he would be ok.  
  
\---  
  
David text me when he was in the car. I went into the kitchen and set about making some coffee. I also made him some cheese on toast, then I heard the key in the lock, the sound of a bag being dumped.   
  
“Mel?”   
  
“In the kitchen.” I shouted back.  
  
He came in and I saw his eyes were red and puffy.  
  
“Aw David.” I walked to him and hugged him.  
  
“I am sorry I couldn’t tell you.”  
  
“It’s ok, it must have been hard making a decision like that.”  
  
“It was.” he sniffed.  
  
“Sit down, eat and we can talk.”  
  
“What would I do without you eh?”  
  
“Go mad probably now sit.”  
  
I got his cheese on toast and coffee, then I brought the cheesecake out too.  
  
He told me he had mentioned it to Russell at the beginning of series 4, he knew Julie and Russell were going and that Steven would be taking over. David had mulled over his decision for a little while. Even wavered when Steven had shown him the first script, but he stood by his choice and they knew he was leaving so they put the little sneaky bit in the planet of the Ood. His song was ending, it made sense now.   
  
He saw that if he stayed on he would never leave and would be wheeled out of the TARDIS in his bath chair. He knew someone else needed to take on the role of the Doctor.  
  
“Have you any idea what Russell has got in store for your regeneration?”  
  
“Nope, just got the first script the other day. start filming later.”  
  
“Well I hope it’s a good exit for you.”  
  
“Yeah and I’ve got Sarah Jane Adventures to, that is the last thing I will be doing as the Doctor.”  
  
“Ooh that sounds good.”  
  
We sat and chatted for a little longer then I yawned.  
  
“Am I boring you?”  
  
“No, not all of us have the energy of a five year old.” I laughed.  
  
“Oh you calling me a child?”  
  
“Maybe.” I poked my tongue out.  
  
David just smiled, “Time for sleep, first of all a bath for me.” he stood up and stretched, he winced a little.  
  
“You ok?”  
  
“Yeah,” he smiled and we headed to our rooms.  
  
“Goodnight Mel.” David hugged me at the guest room door, and then he leant in and kissed me on the cheek “Thank you for being such a good friend.”  
  
My heart missed a beat. “Your welcome.” I kissed him back on his cheek and headed into the room.  
  
David felt his c**k twitch. He felt that warm fuzzy feeling in his stomach, he was falling… no scratch that had fallen for Mel, but did she feel the same. He didn’t want to rush into anything, they were good friends. He didn’t want to ruin that. He headed to his room, he knew he would have to have a shower instead of a bath tonight.  
  
\---  
  
I leant on the door, trying to slow my heart down. My stomach was doing somersaults. It was just a friendly peck, but my body and my heart were telling my head it was more. I loved David, I knew that much. I had got to know David McDonald and he was a very loving, kind and easy going person. I had fallen in love with him. But I didn’t want to hurt our friendship so I pushed those feelings down and headed to bed.   
  
\---  
  
David walked over to his en-suite, it had a huge Bathtub in it and a large shower over in the corner. He walked over and opened the shower cubicle. He switched the water on and put his hand under it and got it to the right temperature. He then closed the cubicle and went back into his room.   
  
He toed his shoes off, then he undid his pants and let them fall down his slim and hairy legs. Then he took his white CK’S down and sat on the bed and took them from his feet. he scooped them up and put them in the laundry basket. Then he took his t-shirt off. he headed into the en suite.   
  
\---  
  
I sat on the edge of the bed, I took my PJ’S off, I liked to sleep in the buff. But I left my panties on. I placed my PJ’S over the back of the chair by the small dresser, I then climbed in to bed. I could hear David’s shower. Funny he had said he was having a bath. Then the thought of him naked in the shower got me all horny.   
  
I licked my lips and closed my eyes. I ran my hands down to my breasts. Imagining it was David’s hands. I took my nipples in my fingers and pulled and tweaked them until they were erected. I moaned out a little as I did. I then trailed a finger down towards my panties.  
  
I rubbed my hand over my pu**y, through the fabric. I then imagined that David would kiss me hard. Then slide my panties down, as I ran my fingers through his hair. I could feel my pu**y getting wet as I imagined David here in the bed with me.  
  
David would then slide a finger into my wet folds, as I moaned out his name. I would run my fingers through his hair as he kissed me slow and deep. Then he would slip in another finger and thrust inside me deep and fast as I bucked onto them.  
  
I could feel how wet I was now, David was just across the room, naked in the shower.  
  
David would then place a third finger in and I could feel my pu**y clamp around his fingers as my orgasm hit. I didn’t mean to shout out as loud as I did but couldn’t help it.   
  
“DAVID!” I thrust hard and fast as my juices flowed, I was panting now. Then I heard it faintly but it was there.   
  
David had called my name. Was he doing what I was doing?  
  
\---  
  
David pulled open the shower and stepped in, he left the en-suite door open a little, he always did. Then he stepped under the warm water. His mind was full of Mel, she was lying in bed, he wanted to go across and tell her. But he wouldn’t. instead he imagined she was here in the shower with him.  
  
The water rolling down her face, down her lovely breasts. He took himself in his hand and gently stroked it as his mind was full of Mel. David imagined that Mel was taking him in her mouth. He pulled harder. Imagined Mel was pumping him hard and fast he moaned out loud. He could feel her tongue running down his shaft. Then he felt the rush of blood and he knew he was close, then he heard it faintly, but it was there. “DAVID” Mel had called out his name, not shouted of him. She had, was she … then his orgasm hit him and he too called out a name loud. “MEL” he came. He placed his hand on the tiles to steady himself. He was panting, as his orgasm left him. Had Mel done the same thing as him? Did she feel the same way?   
  
\---  
  
I got up off the bed. David was pleasuring himself in the shower. Did David have feelings for me like I had for him? I shook the thoughts away, I went to the en-suite, cleaned myself up and then crawled into bed.   
  
\---  
  
David finished in the shower, then he got dried. He pulled his PJ’S from the drawer. Then he climbed into bed. He didn’t sleep to well.  
  
\---  
  
I woke the next morning, not that I had slept much. It was 7.30am, still early. David had told me he didn’t need to be at the theatre until 4, so he would no doubt be sleeping in. I tried my best to go back to sleep. I couldn’t. I could only think of what I had heard last night.   
  
\---  
  
David opened his eyes he looked at the clock. 7.30am. He didn’t need to be up until 10, he tried to go back to sleep. But he couldn’t. His mind was full of Mel. Her voice as he had heard her shout out his name. He sat up. Coffee, he needed coffee. He threw the sheet back and headed out of his room. He was quiet as a mouse. He didn’t want to disturb Mel. He headed down to the kitchen.  
  
\---  
  
I opened my eyes again 7.40am, this was no good, I decided I needed a coffee. So I got up and grabbed my dressing gown. I was naked, hadn’t put my panties on. My mind had been elsewhere. I opened the bedroom door. I tiptoed down the stairs. Being as quiet as I could. David needed his rest.  
  
I pushed the kitchen door open.  
  
\---  
  
David was sat at the table, his knees pulled up on the chair. His coffee cup on the table. He had his head on his knees when the door opened. In walked Mel. “Morning.”  
  
I jumped as David spoke. “Morning, didn’t know you were up?”  
  
“Couldn’t sleep. Had a lot on my mind.”  
  
“I can imagine.”  
  
“Coffee just brewed if you want a cup.” David nodded towards his coffee machine.  
  
“Thanks, I am cranky if I don’t get my caffeine fix.”  
  
“Me too.” David sat back a little and picked his cup up. he watched as Mel went over and stood side ways to him. She reached up into the cupboard. Her robe moved and he saw a glimpse of her breasts. He felt movement in his PJ’S. She got the cup and then turned to make her coffee.  
  
I got the cup and turned. My robe had come slightly undone, I grabbed it and tied it. I filled my cup and walked over to the table and sat on the chair across from David.  
  
We sat and drank our coffee in silence.  
  
David got up, “Want a refill?”  
  
“Yeah, erm could you add milk and two sugars please?”  
  
“You are like me, I have to have the first one black.”  
  
“Best way.” I smiled. I watched as he walked over to the fridge, his PJ’S were hanging low, you could see the top of his bum. I felt the twinge in my pussy. What the hell was going on with me.  
  
I watched David, then he headed back over.  
  
“You want something to eat?”  
  
I shook my head, “Too early, this is fine, then I am going to see if I can get a little more shut eye.”  
  
“Me too, I am knackered.” David sat down and we finished our coffee. We got up and took our cups to the sink. Our hands brushed for a second. I felt the surge between us. I had never felt that before. I felt myself blush.  
  
“You ok?”  
  
“Erm fine, just a little hot.” I squeaked.  
  
“Ok.”   
  
I turned and headed for the door.  
  
“You want a wake up call at 10?”  
  
“Yes thank you David.”  
  
“No problem, I have a surprise for you later?”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yes now come on lets go to bed.” David said then he blushed.   
  
I looked at David, he had blushed. I felt my heart thumping. should I take the chance. I had only ever kissed Mitch, David had no doubt kissed lots of girls. I stood there staring.  
  
“Mel, what you thinking? You ok?”  
  
The answer came out my mouth before I had time to stop it. “I was just thinking what it would be like to kiss you.” I then clasped my hands to my mouth. Then I mumbled out and apology and ran out the door. What the hell was I doing. I wasn’t some love sick teenager. I was halfway up the stairs when I heard David.  
  
“Mel, please wait.”  
  
“I am sorry David, I didn’t mean…..” I watched as he stood on the stair.  
  
“Did you really mean it?”  
  
“Pardon?”  
  
“Did you really mean that you were thinking what it would be like to kiss me?”  
  
I nodded my head. Then I stepped down the stairs.   
  
“Mel. I have been thinking the same thing.” David blurted out.  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yes, I have thought it a number of times.”  
  
“Were you thinking it last night?” Again words flowing out before I thought.  
  
“Yes. Were you?”  
  
I nodded, we had both heard each other. “Well it was more than kissing.”  
  
“So was mine.” David came up a few more steps. Then he was stood in front of me. “Mel, can I?”  
  
I gulped. I nodded. “But not on the stairs.”  
  
“No, not on the stairs.”   
  
I walked up the rest of the steps. Then David walked me backwards until my back was against the wall.  
  
He cupped my face in his hands. Then he moved in slowly. I closed my eyes as I felt his lips brush against mine. They were warm and soft. Then he slid his tongue in looking for mine. I slid mine into his mouth. Our tongues danced. Then David deepened the kiss. I ran my fingers through his hair. David’s hands were on my waist, he pulled me close and I could feel his erection poking my stomach. Then we broke apart to breathe.  
  
“Wow.” I gasped.  
  
“Wow indeed.” David gasped.  
  
“That was better than I imagined.”  
  
“Same here.”  
  
“So what happens now?” I asked.  
  
“Well we are both tired, and since you have shared my bed once.”  
  
“Just for sleep David!”  
  
“I know, I wouldn’t take advantage of you.”  
  
“I know you didn’t the last time.”  
  
“Ok, come on then.” David led me into his room.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke when David’s alarm went off, he switched it off. Then he snuggled back into my back. “Mmmm Hello.”  
  
“Hi.”   
  
David’s hand pulled me closer. “This is nice, I could get use to this.”  
  
“Me too, it just feels.”  
  
“Right, I know.”  
  
“Look at us, finishing each others sentences.”  
  
“I know.” I heard David laugh.  
  
“Come time to get up.” I threw the covers back then I saw David’s morning glory.   
  
He blushed and pulled the sheet back over.   
  
“My, my David I made you blush.” I said in a seductive manner in his ear.  
  
He gulped, “Sorry, I have no control over that part of my anatomy.”  
  
“That’s what they all say.” I said dryly.   
  
“Pardon?”  
  
“Sorry David, I have to remember not all men are arses like my ex.”  
  
“Oh, right, well he sounds like his brains are in pants anyway. But I have to thank him.”  
  
“Thank him?”  
  
“Yeah, if he hadn’t let you go I wouldn’t be lying here with you.” he winked.  
  
“Yeah, maybe we should get him a card?”  
  
“Mmm yeah.” David then pushed the sheet away and went to the en-suite.  
  
\---  
  
We had a light breakfast of Toast, Cereal, Juice and Coffee. Then David told me to go get dressed.  
  
I came back down, I was wearing my dark blue jeans, a cat in the hat T-shirt (slightly different to the one David owns) Dark blue Converse and my hair was scraped back into a pony tail.  
  
David had changed into his light blue jeans, Henley Hoodie and white Converse. His hair was soft and flopped over. “You ready?”  
  
“Where are we going?”  
  
“You’ll see, it’s a surprise.” David reached out and pulled me to him. Then he leant in and kissed me. “I wont grow tired of doing that.” he said as he pulled away.  
  
“I wont either.”   
  
“Right, lets go.” David grabbed his car keys, his phone, wallet and then his brown jacket.  
  
“Your driving us then?”  
  
“Yup.” then he dragged me to the door, I grabbed my bag as we went.  
  
\---  
  
We drove to into town, then David looked for a parking space. He found it. Then we got out. “So, you ready to get your surprise?”  
  
“Depends what it is.” I winked at him.  
  
“Well, I know how much you have been looking forward to seeing the play, so I thought an afternoon of pampering for you was called for.”  
  
“Really? David thank you.” then I threw my arms around him and kissed him. Then I stopped.  
  
“Why’d you stop?”  
  
“We’re in public.”  
  
“So?”  
  
“Well I…”   
  
David silenced me with a big huge passionate kiss. “Let them take their pics, unless you don’t want anyone to know?”  
  
“I don’t care who knows.”   
  
“Good now lets get you in and pampered, then I have a few errands I have to run.”  
  
David led me into a small salon, it did all the beauty stuff, it was a unisex salon, David used it. He had his hair trimmed slightly. Then he was done. Then it was my turn.   
  
“Right what would you like done?” the young man asked.  
  
“Erm, I don’t know?” I shrugged and looked at David.  
  
“Anything you want, its all taken care of, I have to go I will be back in a bit for you.” David leant in and kissed me on the cheek.  
  
Then he was gone.  
  
\---  
  
I decided to have my hair tidied up and have light brown highlights put in. Then I had a facial, manicure, pedicure, even got waxed, not the first time I had it done but it still stung, had my eyebrows plucked, then I was all done.  
  
\---  
  
David left the salon and walked a little further up the road. He took his iPhone out and checked the reservation he had at the hotel. He was meeting with his agent over the announcement. He was stopped a few times. The odd crying child, he signed a few autographs and then headed to the restaurant.  
  
Two hours later he was sitting in the salon. Then he saw Mel walk out. She glowed. He felt his heart jump when he saw her. He stood up and walked over.  
  
“Wow. You look beautiful.”  
  
I blushed.  
  
“Now I made you blush.” David grinned.  
  
I smiled. David then took me by the hand and we headed back to the car. We went back to David’s and had something to eat, then David went and got showered, I changed into my dress. It was a little black number, it was just above the knee, strapless, I made sure my strapless bra was secure, then I pulled on my stockings and suspender belt and fastened them, then I pulled on my black thong. I walked over to the bottom of the bed and slid on my 3 inch heels. Then I heard David shout up.   
  
“I will be two minutes.” I yelled back. I grabbed my black wrap around and my bag then I headed down stairs. My heart was thumping.  
  
David was stood in the living room, he had his light blue jeans on, a white t-shirt, had his light brown jacket on, light brown suede trainers, his bag at his feet, he was flicking through his Sky + planner, to make sure his programmes were recording.  
  
“Ahem.” I coughed as I had stood there a couple of minutes.  
  
David turned and his jaw hit the floor. He looked at Mel, her hair was pinned up and had curls falling down, very little make up, the dress was stunning as was Mel.  
  
“Wow.” he finally said. “How am I going to be able to concentrate on the play when your sitting there?”  
  
I just smiled. David came over and pulled me close. Then he kissed me. It was soft and his lips were warm. Then we heard the honk of a horn.  
  
“That’ll be Alan, come on.” David grabbed his bag and then another small one.  
  
“What’s that for?”  
  
“Later, now come on.” David said heading for the door.  
  
\---  
  
We arrived at the Theatre, it was teaming with Paps and fans outside.  
  
“Ooo they are out in force today.” David said as Alan moved the car around to the rear entrance.  
  
“It will be because of your announcement last night.”  
  
“I know, come on then,” David grabbed his bag and left the other one.   
  
Alan got out and opened the door, security had already opened the theatre door, David and I ran in.  
  
David led me down the corridors and past some of the cast. I was in awe when we walked past Patrick Stewart.  
  
“Hello David.”   
  
“Hi Patrick, this is Mel.”  
  
“Ah, this the infamous Mel is it?” Patrick smiled and I blushed. “He talks about you all the time. Anyway, 20 minutes and its warm up.” Patrick smiled then left.  
  
“Sorry.” David said as we reached his dressing room.  
  
“There’s no need.”  
  
David changed into his tuxedo and had his make up put on and then his hair slicked back for the opening scenes. It was brilliant to watch the transformation from David into Prince Hamlet. I looked around, I saw the jeans and the red t-shirt hanging up, the player’s crown was on a purple cushion, Then David was ready.  
  
“How do I look” he winked.  
  
“Divine your majesty.” I smiled and curtsied.  
  
“Thank you.”   
  
Then I stood up and David walked over and cupped my face. Then he brushed his lips on mine. I slid my arms around his neck as he slid his around my waist. “You look beautiful in that dress Mel.” David whispered. Then came the tap on the door.  
  
“Wait until you see what’s underneath.” I said in a raspy voice as we broke apart.   
  
“Tease.” he winked.  
  
“Always.”  
  
“Well I have to go to the green room, I will send one of the ushers for you at the end of the play and have them bring you here.”  
  
“Thank you David, and I look forward to seeing my Prince on stage.”  
  
He smiled and bowed.  
  
Then we left.  
  
David had one of the theatre staff take me to the foyer as he went the other way.  
  
\---  
  
I walked over to the small shop in the theatre. I purchased a Hamlet poster and a post card. Then I grabbed a coffee and listened as everyone around me chatted.  
  
“I cant believe he is leaving Doctor Who, my son cried for ages last night.”  
  
“He is the best Doctor ever.”  
  
“I have seen this play three times it is awesome.”  
  
Then the lights flashed and we took our seats.  
  
I had a front row seat, I sat and watched the scene unfold. Then it came to David’s first scene on the stage. He stood off to the side, Champagne glass in hand looking so lost.  
  
The applause went as he appeared.  
  
I watched and felt all the emotions, the sadness of Hamlet losing his father, then his mother marrying his uncle so soon. Then learning of the murder of his father, his Father’s spirit walking the halls, and then the promise and blood oath he makes. That he will have revenge. Then the madness he pretends to have. The scene between the Prince and The Queen in her chambers was beautifully played. Then the graveyard scene where Hamlet learns of Ophelia’s death. Then the fencing scene at the climax, When everyone learns of what The New King has done, Then they all start fall. Then as Hamlet lies dying in his best friends arms, I was crying loads by this time. Then Hamlet utters his last words.  
  
A few moments later the play is done. The cast stand to take their encores. David is off to the side, then he takes centre stage and bows. Some people throw flowers on the stage, the whole audience is on their feet. David bends down and picks up a single Rose and looks straight at me, he beckons me forward. My heart is thumping. Then he sits on the edge of the stage and hands me the Rose. Then he gets up and waves and the curtain falls.  
  
I make my way out of the auditorium and find the usher waiting for me. He takes me to David’s dressing room. David isn’t there yet. I sit on the small sofa and a few moments later David comes in.  
  
“Hello” he is glowing.  
  
“That, was….. Breathtaking.”  
  
“Thank you. I just need to have a quick shower and change then we are off.”  
  
David went into his small bathroom.  
  
10 minutes later he came back out. He grabbed his bag. “Ready?”  
  
“Sure,” I smiled.  
  
We left his dressing room and then headed for the stage door, David reached into the side pocket of his bag, “I will be a few moments.” then I watched as the door opened, the flashes of cameras went of and the chanting of David’s name.  
  
10 minutes later David cane bounding back in.   
  
“Wow, that looks so scary.”  
  
“It is, but its part of the job and I love to see the fans. Right, Alan is bringing the car round.”  
  
A few minutes later we were in the car, I noticed we weren’t going towards David’s house. “Where we going?”  
  
“I have booked us into a hotel, I did it the other day, I thought it would be a nice treat. We have separate rooms.”  
  
“Really?” I said the disappointment was there in my voice.  
  
“They co-join.” David added.  
  
“Good.”  
  
David slid over closer to me, “I cant wait to see what’s under that dress.” he whispered in my ear.  
  
I felt my heart jump and a twinge between my legs.  
  
\---   
  
Alan opened the doors for us,   
  
David grabbed the other bag and left his other one, “I will see you at 10.00am, and thank you Alan.” David shook Alan’s hand then he took my hand in his.  
  
I froze for a second.  
  
“You ok Mel?”  
  
I nodded but I said. “No, I am scared.”  
  
“There is nothing to be scared of.”  
  
“Its just…,” I wanted to say it but not on the pavement.  
  
“Lets go in.” David squeezed my hand.  
  
I nodded and followed him.  
  
\---  
  
David walked over to reception and he was handed the two room keys. Then we were taken up to our rooms.  
  
I was shown into mine, then the porter left and showed David his.  
  
I stood and took in the room, it was beautiful, it had a small seating area. There was a huge bed over in the centre of the room. The décor was in neutral colours. I then noticed the door at the far end. Then I heard a knock on it. I walked over and opened it.  
  
“Hello” David winked.  
  
“Hello.” I smiled.  
  
“Would you like to join me for a coffee?”  
  
“Erm… David I don’t know…”  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“I’m just nervous, I haven’t been intermit with anyone except Mitch.”  
  
“Oh sweetheart.”  
  
“I might not be what you expect. I think it might be better if I just let you be.”  
  
“Mel its just nerves, but I am not going to force you to do anything.”  
  
“I want to, but what if you decided you don’t like me in that way after we have you know, and our friendship will be ruined.”  
  
“Oh Mel, listen how about we take it one step at a time, Day by day and when your ready we can do what you want?”  
  
“You are so kind David.”  
  
“I have strong feelings for you, stronger than I have ever felt before, I am willing to wait for you Mel.”  
  
“I don’t deserve you David.”  
  
“Yes you do, and one day you will realise that, now how about some coffee and a late supper?”  
  
“That sounds divine.”  
  
\---  
  
The next few weeks past in a blur, David had moved to Stratford to play Hamlet, I had been sent over to Ireland for 6 weeks. We were closer than ever. I still hadn’t made love to David, I was scared. Mitch had been the only person I had slept with, David reassured me he would wait until I was ready. I loved David so much, but that doubt was still there as well as something else.  
  
\---  
  
I was having a lie on the bed when I got a phone call.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Hello is that Melanie?”  
  
It was an older man’s voice. “Yes, who is this?”  
  
“Sorry, I am Sandy McDonald, David’s Dad.”  
  
“Oh hello sir.”   
  
“David asked me to ring you, he wanted you to hear it from me before you read it in the papers.”  
  
“Read what in the papers? What’s happened?”  
  
“David is in hospital. He has had surgery on his back.”  
  
“Oh God! Is he ok?”  
  
“He is fine, they had to remove a small disc, he has to rest up for at least 3 months.”  
  
“Oh he isn’t going to be happy about that.”  
  
“I know, he cant go on stage until after Christmas.”  
  
“Oh, I will try and get back and see him as soon as I can, thank you for letting me know, Tell David I am thinking of him.”  
  
“I will Lassie, he misses you.”  
  
“I miss him too.”  
  
“See you soon Lassie.”  
  
“Bye Sandy.”  
  
As soon as I rang off from Sandy I rang my boss.  
  
I arranged for someone to come and take over from me in 3 days time, I then arranged to have him find me somewhere close to where David lived. I had spoke to David and told him what I had arranged. He was happy that I would be staying with him for a while.  
  
So over the next few weeks I helped Sandy look after David. He got pi**ed off sometimes. Went in moods. But I had expected that, when you go from running at 100 miles an hour to being stuck at 1 mile it is hard.  
  
David I talked a lot about our fears. It was in one of these talks that I opened up to David. Only my Mum knew this, not even Mitch.  
  
“David.” I was lying next to him on his bed. We shared a bed but hadn’t made love yet, David had been told to refrain from anything like that for at least another 4 weeks, our relationship was still secret from the public, But my Mum and his Dad knew as did Malcolm.  
  
“Yes Mel.”  
  
“I need to tell you something.”  
  
“Ok” David turned onto his elbow.  
  
“Its hard for me to say this, I never told Mitch.”  
  
“This sounds serious.” David reached up and stroked my face.  
  
“It is, but I want there to be nothing between us.”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
“When I was 11, I used to go camping with my uncle and cousins. We were in the Lakes. I used to go swimming in the lake with my cousins. We went every year from me being a baby, but one year something happened.” I gulped.  
  
“One night, Lucy, my cousin and I, sat on the edge of the lake, when we heard a noise. We both turned and theses two men came out of the trees, we were in our wet shorts and T-shirts and had a towel around us.” I felt the tears welling up.  
  
“Mel if its too much you don’t need to.”  
  
“I want to David.” I wiped at my eyes. “One of them had a knife and grabbed my cousin Lucy, Then the other pulled out a gun at me, then they ushered us into the trees. They sexually assaulted Lucy and me. I didn’t make a sound, the man had the gun pressed to my head throughout. I tried to imagine being anywhere but there. Then I heard a scream. Then muffled noises. Then it was quiet. The man whispered that he was going to kill me. Then I heard my uncle’s voice. The man got up and left me.”  
  
“Oh Mel honey I am so sorry. No one should have to go through that.”  
  
“That’s not the end of it.” I sniffed as the tears fell. “My Uncle and his friend came running into the trees, I heard him scream and then shouted out my name. The next thing I remember is the police. I kept asking where Lucy was. They wouldn’t tell me. It wasn’t until the next morning when my Mum came to the hospital. Lucy had been killed. I screamed out and had to be sedated.”  
  
David just pulled me close and held me. “Oh Honey, did they catch them?”  
  
I shook my head. “I hadn’t seen his face, just his voice, they took samples from me. But nothing. The news spread of Lucy’s murder. I was kept out of the headlines, just wanted to forget, so mum moved.”  
  
“You get any help?”  
  
“I had some counselling, it helped, but it took a lot of time before I was intermit with Mitch, he just thought I was shy.”  
  
“You never told him?”  
  
“No, I never found the right moment.”  
  
“Well I am honoured that you told me.”  
  
“I feel safe with you David, and I know that when our relationship goes public someone will look into my past, I wanted you to know from me.”  
  
“Well thank you.” David cuddled me close and we fell asleep.  
  
\---  
  
Christmas was fast approaching, David’s back was doing good, his doctor was pleased with him and said that he could try rehearsals after the new year. I was back up north I was spending Christmas with my Mum and Scott. I missed David terrible. Mum noticed.  
  
“You love him a lot don’t you?”  
  
I nodded  
  
“Have you told him?”  
  
“Yes, a few weeks ago.”  
  
“Was he ok?”  
  
“He was brilliant about it Mum, I have to pinch myself sometimes to make sure I am not dreaming all this.”  
  
“I am so happy for you.”  
  
I smiled.  
  
\---  
  
The next day was Christmas.  
  
I awoke to my phone ringing. I looked at the clock 8.30 am  
  
“Hello.”  
  
“Merry Christmas.” David boomed down the phone.  
  
“Merry Christmas to you too.”  
  
“Did I wake you?”  
  
“You did, but I am glad, I miss you.”  
  
“I miss you to. Would you care for some breakfast?”  
  
“I would love some, what are you going to have?”  
  
“Come downstairs and see.” then the phone clicked off.  
  
I just sat looking at my mobile. “What?” I threw the sheet off and grabbed my robe and wrapped it round me. Then I ran down the stairs. I looked in the living room, no-one. Then I heard voices in the kitchen I pushed the door open and peered in.  
  
There sat at the table with my Mum and Scott was David.  
  
“Morning.” he beamed his smile at me.  
  
“What? When did you get here?”  
  
“1 am this morning, your Mum made sure you were asleep before I came in.”  
  
“You knew about this?”  
  
Mum nodded, “David wanted to surprise you.”  
  
“Well you certainly did that Mr Tennant.”  
  
He just smiled.  
  
“Right Scott, lets go and get dressed.” Mum took Scott away. As soon as the door was shut David was up and over to me.  
  
“I missed you.” he said as he pulled me in close.  
  
“And I you. I cant believe you are here.”  
  
“I know, but I don’t want to be anywhere else.”  
  
“What about with your Dad and your family.”  
  
“I have spent loads of Christmases with them, but this is our first.”  
  
“Oh David.” then I kissed him. I wrapped myself around him.   
  
We kissed like our lives depended on it. Then we parted gasping for breath.  
  
“I wish I could make love to you.” I whispered in his ear.  
  
“I know, I want to make love to you so bad. It wont be long now.”  
  
“Hey you two come and open your presents.” Mum shouted.  
  
We both smiled.  
  
\---  
  
We spent the next hour opening presents. Mum had gotten me some clothes and a new bottle of my favourite perfume. Scott had gotten me a pair of earrings. Then I turned to see David holding out a small box to me.  
  
I took it from him and opened it, It was a necklace it had half a golden heart on it. Then I looked at David and he pulled a small chain from his T-shirt and I saw the other half. “Look at the back.” I turned the heart over. It had **_DAVID_** engraved on it. “Mine has your name on it, so we are never apart and you will always have my heart with you.”  
  
“Oh David I love it.” I leant in and kissed him. Then he handed me another one. It was a long box. “David this is too much” I opened it. I was a beautiful golden link watch, the face was in the shape of a heart. I turned it over, **_“The keeper of my heart”_**  
  
I felt a tear rolling down.   
  
“Mel” I felt David’s hand in mine..  
  
“I love it David.” I smiled.  
  
Then David took out the presents I had for him, he had brought them with him.  
  
David opened one, it was a black and white stripy shirt, I had seen him looking at it when had been out window shopping one day. Then he opened another, it was a set of cufflinks, they were custom made, they were his sonic screwdriver. “I love them, I have never seen these before.”  
  
I smiled, the fan boy in David was shining. Then he opened his last one. It was a fob watch, not like the one he had used on Doctor Who, but similar. It was inscribed **_“Always yours Mel.”_**   
  
“I love it.” David hugged me and kissed me.  
  
\---  
  
We spent the rest of the morning helping Mum and Scott. Then we ate dinner. David rang his Dad, his brother and his sister. Then came the time for The Next Doctor. It was surreal sitting watching Doctor Who snuggled up with David.  
  
It was brilliant watching The Doctor, how he thought he had met the next Doctor, then it turned out that an info stamp had backfired and passed all the info about the Doctor into Jackson Lake, a man drove to wanting to forget. Then the Cybermen and Miss Hartigan. The Doctor swinging into action and saving the day again. The ending of Jackson persuading the Doctor to stay for Christmas dinner.  
  
“That was brilliant, and so were you.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
David had a few phone calls after the episode had aired. So he excused himself.   
  
I watched Confidential. Then I helped mum do the dishes. We all went to bed early that night.  
  
David was due to leave the day after Boxing Day, he was spending New Year with his family. Then he was due is Stratford for rehearsals and to find out if he could go back on stage.  
  
I was still staying with David, I had unofficially moved in. But David didn’t seem to mind.  
  
We had a light breakfast on Boxing Day. Mum and Scott were flying to Tenerife for two weeks later today. David and I would have the house to ourselves. My Mum wouldn’t let me drive them to the airport, she told me she would ring once they had gotten settled. Then they left.  
  
David looked at me, I could see the lust in his eyes, My body longed for him. But I was scared incase he hurt himself. I knew he was looking forward to going back on stage.  
  
David walked over to me. “I want to make love to you Mel.”  
  
“I know David, once you have the all clear from the Doctor’s there will be no stopping us.”  
  
“I am counting the days down, but there are less stressful ways to make love.”  
  
I saw the glint in his eyes. “Really?”  
  
“Yes.” David was close to me now.  
  
“Show me?”  
  
“You sure?”  
  
I just nodded.  
  
David cupped my face, then he brushed his lips against mine. I placed my hands into his hair. David deepened the kiss, his tongue looking for mine as it slid through my lips. David’s hands were wrapped around my waist.  
  
Then he moved his hands up the front of my PJ’S, he slowly unbuttoned my top and slid his hands inside.  
  
I moaned into his mouth as he brushed his fingers over my nipples. They hardened at his touch, I ran my fingers through his hair and then down his face. David broke the kiss. “Lets take this upstairs.”  
  
I just nodded, as David led me to my room.   
  
We stood at the foot of my bed, breathing hard, I could see David’s erection through his PJ pants. My pu**y was throbbing, I want so much to throw David on the bed and ravish him, but we had to wait. I watched as David slowly undressed himself.   
  
He slowly pulled his t-shirt off, revealing his chest to me, my hands instinctively went up. I ran my fingers across his nipples. They pebbled at my touch. I heard a moan escape his lips. Then I watched as he slid his PJ pants down, he had nothing on underneath. I stood there looking at his naked body. I felt myself tremble.  
  
“Now you.” David rasped at me.  
  
I nodded, I slid my PJ top from my arms and let if fall, David’s hands were on my breasts and he was kneading them as he watched me. I let my pants fall to the floor, I too wore nothing underneath. I was breathing heavy now.   
  
“You look wonderful Mel.” David pulled me close to him, I felt his c**k in my tummy.  
  
“I love the way you look Mel, you are so beautiful.” he kissed my neck, I felt my legs shaking. No one had told me these things, Mitch normally got naked and then we had a shag. Nothing like this, I pushed the memory of Mitch from my mind.  
  
“I think you are beautiful too David.” I whispered.  
  
I moved my hands down to his tummy, then across to his appendix scar. David bent his head and took a breast into his mouth. I moaned out loud. David licked and nibbled at my breast, then he moved across and lavished the same attention on my other breast.   
  
He moved his face back up to mine and kissed me, hard and passionately. Then I felt his hand snake down to my pu**y. I was wet, David placed a finger at my entrance.  
  
“If you want me to stop just say and I will, I don’t want to hurt you or upset you.”  
  
I placed my hand on his and guided him to enter me. I wanted this, I wanted it so bad.  
  
David slid his finger inside me, I moaned as he did. David kissed me, soft this time, his tongue looking for mine. Then he thrust his finger in slowly. I threw my head back as David kissed and licked at my neck and chest.  
  
David then slid another finger in and thrust deep, I bucked into his hand as I felt my orgasm build. I moaned his name out as I ran my hands down his back. David changed the shape of his fingers and as he did he found my secret place, not even Mitch had found that, I shouted out as he stroked my g-spot. My body was screaming for release now. David knew this, he pulled his two fingers out and then thrust back inside with three, I came apart as soon as he did. My pu**y clamped around his fingers as my juices flowed. I screamed out David’s name. David thrust hard and fast as my first orgasm passed and I was hit by another, I had my hands in his hair, I was moaning and screaming so loud now. Then my orgasm left me, David’s fingers thrust until it was gone completely. I felt my legs give a little as I felt David’s fingers leave me. I was panting hard as David looked into my eyes, he brought his fingers up to his mouth and licked them clean. I watched in awe as he savoured my juices.  
  
Then he kissed me hard, I tasted myself on his lips. Then I broke the kiss. “Your turn David.”  
  
“Its ok, you don’t have to Mel.”  
  
“I want to David.”   
  
He nodded. I led him to the bed and lay him down. I placed a pillow under his head. Then I kissed him softly, then I used small kisses and made my way towards his ear. I kissed his lobe and then sucked it into my mouth. David moaned out when I did this. I then left his ear and kissed my way down to his belly button, I slid my tongue inside it, David giggled. Then I peppered small kisses over his scar and then I licked the tip of his c**k. I felt David’s hands in my hair.  
  
I ran a finger the full length of his shaft. Then I slid him into my mouth, I had only ever done this once, and I hoped I was good enough. I took him as deep as I could. I pumped him hard and fast. I knew he wouldn’t last long and didn’t want him to. I felt David’s hand leave my hair. He was thrusting his hips up in time with me. He was moaning out my name.  
  
Then I felt him judder, “Oh f**k, I am going to cum Mel..” he gasped. I then cupped his balls and stroked them as I pumped him as fast and as deep as I could. Then I felt him explode in my mouth. I savoured his salty juices as I drank it. I drank as much as I could, I reached down for my box of tissues and wiped the rest away. I looked up at David.  
  
“Thank you so much Mel.”  
  
“Was it ok?”  
  
“It was fantastic.”  
  
“Really?” I moved to lie next to him.  
  
“Yes, I would never lie to you Mel, that was fantastic.”  
  
“So were you David.”  
  
“Thank you, I cant wait until I can make love to you properly.”  
  
“Me neither.”  
  
We snuggled together and then I pulled the sheet over us and we fell asleep.  
  
\---  
  
The rest of the Christmas holidays past, and I was soon with David in Stratford. It was the day of the rehearsal. I was sat in his dressing room, pacing and looking at my watch, David’s consultant was examining him in the green room to see how his back was. Then the door opened. David bounded in and swept me off my feet.  
  
“He said everything is fine, I can go on stage tomorrow night.”  
  
“That is brilliant David.”  
  
“I know, I cant wait, he also said as long as I have no pains after the show I can you know have a physical relationship.”  
  
“Really?” I couldn’t help but smile.  
  
“Yup” his eyes were ablaze.  
  
“Lets get back to the flat.”  
  
David had decided to rent a flat while he was here in Stratford, he didn’t have that long left, he was due to start filming his final episodes of Doctor Who soon, I was temping locally, so it was all good, David had gotten me a ticket for his performance the next day, it was being kept quiet that he was returning. Our relationship was still under wraps, but for how much longer I didn’t know.  
  
David rang his Dad when we got back to the flat. I had set about making dinner. We had gotten so domestic, it was hard to believe we had only been together 4 months and we were so comfortable.   
  
“Mel, you know when I have to go to Cardiff?”  
  
“Yeah” I was busy placing some potatoes in the oven.  
  
“Well could you come with me?”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“I could use the company and I will miss you.”  
  
“Well I will have to see if I can find some temp work nearby.”  
  
“I was thinking about that, you know I do most of my own finances and paperwork.”  
  
“Yes, I have seen you working on them.”  
  
“Well I could use some erm… help.”  
  
I stopped and looked at David. “What are you trying to ask?”  
  
“I want you to be my personal assistant, you know sort out the paper work and what not.”  
  
“Really I mean, that is your private….”  
  
“I have nothing to hide from you, I trust you with my life Mel, in fact I Love you.”  
  
I froze, I stared at him. “Say that again.”  
  
“I trust you…”  
  
“No the other part.”  
  
He held my hand. “I love you, I have for a while.”  
  
“Really David?”  
  
“Yes, I love you, I want you in my life forever Mel.”  
  
“I love you too David and yes I will be your personal assistant.”  
  
“Brilliant, lets celebrate.” David pulled a bottle of champers from the fridge.  
  
“Here’s to us.” he raised his glass.  
  
“To us.”  
  
\---  
  
David was nervous the next day. He had to be at the Theatre early, I told him I would see him at 6. Alan was coming to pick me up.  
  
I had bought a new dress and lingerie.  
  
The dress was just above the knee, it flared out. It was black with gold swirls. I had bought black hold ups, and a new black bra with front clasp. I had bought a new thong too.  
  
I had them hid at the back of the wardrobe.  
  
\---  
  
David left at 4 to go and do his warm ups and a run through a couple of scenes they were reworking. I kissed him and told him I would see him soon.  
  
\---  
  
I pampered myself, I also shaved all over, I styled my hair into its long bob, I wore some mascara, a little blush and some lip gloss, then I set about getting ready, I had the thong in my hand when I decided to be daring, and I put it in my drawer. Then I finished getting ready.  
  
I poured myself a small glass of wine. Then I heard the tap on the door.  
  
“Hello Alan,” I smiled as I grabbed my bag and my gold shawl.   
  
\---  
  
We pulled up at the theatre, there weren’t to many press around, no-one had gotten wind that David was back as Hamlet, Alan took me in to the Theatre and I was met by an usher and he led me to David’s dressing room.  
  
David wasn’t there yet, so I sat on the small sofa.   
  
I heard the door open. David came in. “Mel?”  
  
“Here” I said as I stood up.  
  
“Wow,” he said as he took in the dress.  
  
“You like?” I did a little twirl.  
  
“Very much” he winked. He crossed the room to me. Then he pulled me close. “You got anything nice underneath?”  
  
“Wouldn’t you like to know?”  
  
“Well actually yes.”  
  
“Ok, how about I give you a little look at what you can have after your performance.”  
  
David gulped.   
  
I took his hand and guided it to the back of my thighs. I was nervous. “Run it right the way up.” I whispered.   
  
David stared into my eyes as he did, he felt my hold ups and then he kept going, then he reached my bum, he stopped. “Mel you little minx you.”  
  
I smiled, “That is what is waiting for you, your majesty.” I bowed.  
  
“Your Prince is pleased and cannot wait.” he smiled then came the tap on the door. The make up lady entered.  
  
“Good luck David.” I smiled and turned to leave, David grabbed my wrist and pulled me close.   
  
“I cant wait to unwrap you and make love to you.” he growled in my ear, then he kissed me hard. Then he broke it.  
  
“I will see you later.” I managed to say.  
  
\---  
  
I took my seat, it was right at the front again, I smiled, I knew David would stand close to me in one scene. The place was filling up, no-one but me and the cast knew David was back as Hamlet, they would all know soon enough.  
  
The lights dimmed and the play started as the guard walked the corridors. Then came David’s first scene. The crowd gasped as he appeared on stage and then applauded, I watched in awe at David, he bounded around the stage, they had slightly changed some parts, but you couldn’t notice too much. Then came the end when Horatio held his dying friend.  
  
I was on my feet as the cast took their bow and then David took centre stage. He bowed and then he picked a Rose up, then he urged the clapping to die down.  
  
“Thank you, I just want to say how happy I am to be back. I owe a lot to my family. But also to one very special person, she is my Rock, my best friend and the woman that has stolen my heart.”  
  
I just froze were I stood, what was he doing.   
  
“I know, that no-one knows about us, and she will no doubt kill me for making it public this way, but I have something I want to ask,” he looked right at me.  
  
I gulped, I felt my heart race. I saw him reach into his pocket.   
  
“Mel, I have wanted to ask you this since Christmas but I never found the right moment, but now I have….”  
  
I watched as he got down on one knee “Melanie Rogers, will you marry me?”  
  
People looked around to see if they could see this special person. David looked at me.  
  
All I could do was nod. Then he was off the stage and in front of me. He placed the ring on my finger. Then I heard the applause. He hugged me. Then he guided me backstage, the cast congratulated him. Then we headed for his dressing room.  
  
The door shut. I felt a sob escape.   
  
“Mel, are you ok?”  
  
I nodded. “I am so happy.” I felt the tears fall.  
  
“I am sorry, I should of waited until we were alone and asked, just when I saw you tonight in here, I knew it was the right moment.”  
  
“I am glad you asked me here tonight.”   
  
David smiled. “Well I am glad you said yes.”  
  
I smiled then I crossed the room and kissed David hard.  
  
I wrapped my arms around David as I deepened the kiss. I felt David’s hands on my waist. I slid my tongue into David’s mouth. I felt David pull me closer. “I want you Mel, so bad.”  
  
“I want you too David.” I whispered into his ear.  
  
I felt David’s hands run down my sides and then rest on my hips. I opened my eyes and looked at him. I was breathing hard. David looked into my eyes, I could see the hesitation in his eyes, we had been building to this moment for weeks now and here it was. We were both ready, but both scared too.  
  
Then I swallowed and placed my hands on his. “I want you to David, right here right now my love, I want you to f**k me.” I whispered into his ear and then I sucked and nibbled on his lobe.   
  
David growled as I did this, I knew he loved that. Then his hands slid down to my thighs, he lifted my dress up. I felt the air hit my pu**y, I had shaved her bare, David didn’t know that yet.  
  
David leant in and kissed me, then our hands were all over each other. I undid the fencing top he had on. Then the shirt he had been wearing and threw them on the floor. All that was left was his vest. I ran my hands down to his crotch and I felt his hot, hard and throbbing c**k through his jeans. I undid the button and the zip and eased them down. All the time not breaking the kiss.  
  
Then he kicked his shoes and jeans away. I felt his hand snake between my legs. I moaned “Oh David.” I broke the kiss. “I want you.”  
  
“I want you too Mel.”  
  
“Take me then David please.” I looked at him, I knew this wasn’t the way we had both imagined our first time, but I wanted him.  
  
David lifted me and led me over to his dressing table, he scattered the things and placed me on it. There was a look of pure love in his eyes. Then I watched as he took his boxers off and stood there naked.   
  
Then I moved my hand to his c**k and stroked it. David took my hand from him and then he moved himself to my entrance, I was wet and ready for him. I moved forward to encourage David to enter me.   
  
He did, slowly, inch by inch. I moaned as he did this, I wrapped my legs around him as he filled me. Then we paused. I looked at him. “I love you David.”  
  
“I love you too Mel.” then he thrust himself out of me and then back in, he did this for what felt like hours, slowly taking himself out and then thrusting back in quick. I felt my orgasm build. I had my hands in his hair as he quickened the pace. “Oh Mel” David moaned into my ear.  
  
I thrust with him, then my orgasm hit me, I clamped around David’s c**k and triggered his orgasm, I felt his hot seed fill me, I called out his name as I reached my high. Then David screamed out my name. He thrust until he was spent, I let my legs fall down. I looked deep into his eyes and they were blazing.  
  
“Thank you David.”  
  
“Thank you Mel, not the way I imagined making love to you for the first time.”  
  
“It was fantastic David,” I felt his flaccid c**k leave me.   
  
“I need to shower.” David panted as he stepped back. “I would ask you to join me but its only a little shower.”  
  
“Well maybe later.” I winked. “Go get your shower I will rearrange things out here.” I pointed out the mess we had made.  
  
“Thanks.” he kissed me and headed into his bathroom.  
  
\---  
  
I hung David’s costume Jeans, Shirt, Fencing Top and Vest to be cleaned, then I set about placing all the bits and bobs back on the dressing table. I heard David in the shower. I looked down at the ring on my finger, it was a diamond Solitaire on a thin gold band. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, it looked like a stranger looking back at me, I had never been this happy. I felt the tears come again. I slumped to the floor.  
  
David opened the door, he had a towel around his waist and another drying his hair. Then he saw me on the floor. “Mel, sweetheart. What is it?”  
  
I looked up at him, the tears kept flowing.  
  
“I didn’t hurt you did I?”  
  
I shook my head.   
  
David held me as I cried, it was the emotions of keeping my past a secret for so long. Then David coming into my life and now engaged to him. It was like a tidal wave hitting me.  
  
After a while I calm down, “I’m sorry, I must look a state.” I put my head down.  
  
“You look beautiful Mel.” David hooked his finger under my chin and brought my head back up. “You have locked your emotions away and they have surfaced, how about I take us home?”  
  
I nodded. “You need to get ready first.” I smiled.  
  
David looked down. “Right, give me 5 minutes.”  
  
I watched as David got ready in record time. Then he grabbed his bag and turned all the lights off. Then we headed for the door.  
  
\---  
  
Alan was waiting for us. So were the Paps. News had travelled fast. David pulled me close and I hid my face in his chest. Then we got to the car, I saw all the flashes going off.  
  
Then we were safe in the back of the car. 10 minutes later we were at the flat. David opened the door and the closed and locked it. His arms were around me and he hugged me tight. “How about we get into our PJ’S and order a pizza in and watch a film?”  
  
“David that sounds lovely.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke the next morning snuggled up to David, he was snoring lightly. His consultant was coming over today to give him a once over on his back. I looked at the clock it was 8.23am. I moved myself from the bed, I went to the bathroom. When I came back out David was awake. “Good morning sexy.”   
  
I blushed. “What time is the consultant coming?”  
  
“10.00 am.”  
  
“Would you like some breakfast?”  
  
David nodded, then he made a grab for me and pulled me into bed.   
  
\---  
  
I flopped back on the bed breathless. “Wow, that was.”  
  
“You are a little minx, you shaved.”  
  
“Thought you might like it.” I winked.  
  
“I do” he kissed me, “Right quick shower and then breakfast, want to share the shower?”  
  
“David Tennant you have the energy of a child, I think your going to wear me out.”  
  
He winked and headed for the bathroom.  
  
30 minutes later we were dressed and in the kitchen just as the consultant knocked on the door. David took him into the living room. I made coffee and some toast. I heard them both talking. Then I heard the front door close. Then David came in.  
  
“Well?”  
  
“Nothing, everything is fine, the odd little twinge but he said that was to be expected.”  
  
“So, you can carry on?”  
  
“Yup, I am now back on stage.”  
  
I hugged him, “Now breakfast and then we need to ring my Mum and your Dad.”  
  
“Right.”   
  
\---  
  
Turns out my Mum and David’s Dad already knew, David’s return to the stage and public proposal had made the front page, there was a picture of David but none of me. The headline   
  
**Time Lord returns to stage with another mind blowing performance and then stuns the whole female population by proposing to Miss Melanie Rogers. There are no pictures of Miss Rogers yet. No statement from either.**  
  
\---  
  
Mitch was sat reading the paper, Vanessa was on his lap top.  
  
“Hey Nessa, you don’t think that could be you know Mel?”  
  
“Could be, you should find out, you could make a mint.”  
  
Mitch pulled his mobile out.  
  
\---  
  
I was putting the cups away when my mobile rang. I looked at the caller ID Mitch, I was expecting this. David looked at me.   
  
“Mitch.”  
  
“Oh, you want me to …” David pointed at the phone, I nodded.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Hello is Mel there?”  
  
“Sorry she is busy at the moment, if you would like to leave a message.”  
  
“Sure tell her the papers will soon have a picture, I have a few juicy ones she let me take once when she was drunk.” then the line went dead.  
  
“Shit”  
  
“What David?”  
  
David told her the message,   
  
“He said he had got rid of them I was drunk, I didn’t know until the next day. Oh David, I am sorry.” I sat in the chair. “If you want me to go I will.”  
  
David crouched in front of me. “Shhh don’t be silly, you are going no where. We will deal with this, I mean come on there are naked pictures of me out there.”  
  
“I know I have seen.” I blushed.  
  
“Let him have his five minutes, it will blow over.”  
  
“What about when they find out about… you know.”  
  
“We will cross that bridge when we come to it.”  
  
“What did I do to deserve you?”  
  
“Just lucky I guess.” David smiled.  
  
\---  
  
The following Sunday my face and chest was plastered across the Sunday paper David was quite proud of them. I cringed.  
  
The Paps had hounded the flat, David had advised me to stay in the flat for a couple of days till they got sick. They did and life returned to normal. The days started to fly by. I noticed David growing his side burns back. The scripts for the first two specials had arrived. David had locked himself away to read them.  
  
He came back out and looked happy and sad.  
  
“These are going to be brilliant, I mean the first is all happy and fun but the second is darker.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yup.”  
  
“Steven emailed me a draft of his script, it is like wow.”  
  
“Ooo what?”  
  
“Weeping angels.”  
  
“Wow.”  
  
“I know very tempting, but I have told him not to email any more, I have made my decision and am sticking by it, I want to be a fan again.”  
  
“Good for you. What time is your Dad, Karen and Blair getting here?”  
  
“In an hour.”  
  
It was David’s last performance as Hamlet tonight, his family were travelling down to see it we were all going to see him, My Mum and Scott were going to.  
  
I knew David was sad about it coming to and end. He went to sort his bag out for tonight. I set about getting ready, there was an after party at Patrick’s hotel after the end of the play.  
  
So I put on my little black dress again, David’s eyes shone when he saw it. “I am wearing panties this time.” I winked.  
  
“Good, cant have you going knicker-less tonight.” he smiled.  
  
“You ok honey?”  
  
“Yeah just the beginning of the end now.”  
  
“Yeah, but don’t think like that now, just enjoy it while it lasts.”   
  
\---  
  
A little while later the car pulled up with David’s family in it, David grabbed his bag and so did I. We headed into the car, then we set off. My Mum and Scott were already at the theatre. I watched David, I could see all the emotions running through him. Sadness, Excitement and Nerves. Sandy, Blair, Karen, My Mum and Scott headed for the small café. I went with David. I sat and watched as he got dressed and then had his hair and makeup done. David was quiet. I knew he was zoning everything out. Then the makeup lady left.  
  
“You ok babe?”  
  
David looked at me, “Yeah, just a bit you know.” he shrugged  
  
“I know David, now come on and give them the best performance ever, My Prince.” I stroked his cheek and his side burns, another sign of something was just beginning and would soon end too. Then came the tap on the door. “I have to go now David.”  
  
“I know.” he looked sad.  
  
“Hey, no tears before the performance, you can have as many as you like after.” I hugged him.  
  
“Ok, see you later.” he managed a smile and then I left.  
  
\---  
  
We were all in the front row, David pulled off the performance of his life, it was breathtaking, funny, witty, heartbreaking and sometimes all at once. Then came the scene at the end where Horatio holds his dead friend. I was crying buckets by then, as was my Mum and Karen, and most of the audience too. Then the curtain dropped and we all stood up and cheered. The curtain was raised again and the cast were stood on the stage and took a bow. David smiled and I could see him fighting the tears back. He found me in the crowd. I smiled at him through the tears.  
  
Then the curtain fell for the final time, the place slowly emptied. Sandy, Karen and Blair headed backstage, my Mum and Scott went outside for a smoke. I sat back in my seat, I looked around. I felt a sadness too, this was the place where David had proposed to me and not to far away was were we had made love for the first time. I closed my eyes and imprinted the stage to my memory. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped.  
  
“Its me.” I heard David’s voice.  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
“Its ok, I do the same thing, I like to remember. And I never want to forget this place.”  
  
I smiled.   
  
“Come on lets go show our face at the after party then we can go home.”  
  
\---  
  
Two weeks later, I was now officially David’s personal assistant. I had sorted his files and paperwork out, had done a spreadsheet on my laptop and had his finances just about sorted. We were in the middle of packing, we were heading to Cardiff in a couple of hours, David had a read through in two days for Planet of the Dead. He also wanted to show me the set before everyone got busy. So here we were packing for a few months stay. David had learned he would be flying to Dubai for a few days to film this episode and he was ecstatic. He was sad that I wouldn’t be joining him, but I told him I would use the time to finish sorting his affairs out.  
  
We had a quick bite to eat and then we headed for the flat in Cardiff. David took his cam corder out to start on his final Video Diaries, we had took most of the stuff up to the flat and we were returning in lift when he switched it on.  
  
He talked about how the producer of Torchwood had been staying in the place since he had last been here. He pointed out the tie backs, his furniture on the balcony. I found a huge crack down one of the benches, it had cello tape over it. Then David spotted a huge smudge on the mirror. Then he turned it off.  
  
“Well what do you think?”   
  
I followed David into the bedroom.“Its weird.”  
  
“How?”  
  
“Well I have seen this on the video diaries so many times and here I am.”  
  
“Never thought of that.”  
  
“Men don’t,”  
  
“Oi.”  
  
“Sorry, so what do you have planned?”  
  
“Well I know a lovely little place where we can eat and I can introduce you to some of the team.”  
  
“Who?” the fan girl in me was unleashed now.  
  
“Well Russell, Julie, John and his partner.”  
  
“Ooo I cant wait.” I grinned.  
  
We grabbed our things and headed to the little place David had spoke of.  
  
Russell, Julie, John and Scott were waiting.  
  
“Hi Mel” Russell stood up  
  
I just smiled, I felt a lump in my throat.  
  
David then introduced every one and we sat down, John could see how nervous I was, so he cracked a few jokes and told a couple of embarrassing stories about some of the things he and David got up to set. David blushed and I was howling. With the ice broke we chatted about everyday things. How much they missed each other, what had gone on in their lives since they had last met.  
  
“Any way, I would like to propose a toast.” John picked up his glass. “To David and Mel, on their engagement.”  
  
“Here, Here, David and Mel.” chorused Julie, Scott and Russell.   
  
We left the restaurant on a high and a little bit tipsy.   
  
“They are brilliant David.”  
  
“I know, I will miss Russ and Jules when this is over.”  
  
“Well you have the Comic Con to do as well don’t you?”  
  
“Yeah, I know. Come on lets get back, I am taking you on a tour of Cardiff tomorrow.”  
  
“Ooo I cant wait.”  
  
\---  
  
I awoke and for a second forgot where I was. I felt David’s sleeping form next to me. I let him enjoy his lie in, he was to be going straight into night shoots soon. I got up, I pulled on my robe and headed into the kitchen,   
  
I was cooking the bacon when I felt a pair of arms snake around me. “Morning.”  
  
David kissed my neck. “Back at ya, you want me to make the coffee?”  
  
“Sure.”   
  
I grabbed the plates.  
  
Then we sat down and ate. “So where are we going today?”  
  
“Well there is an actual Doctor Who, Torchwood and Sarah Jane Adventures tour, so I booked us on that.”  
  
“Wow, I cant wait to see the faces of the other tourists when the Doctor joins them on the tour.”  
  
“Well I will be wearing my cunning disguise.”  
  
“That being?”  
  
“Shades and a cap.” David then burst out laughing.  
  
“Oh very cunning.”  
  
“I shall even don a camera and look the part.”  
  
“Well your nothing if not thorough.” I smiled.   
  
I got a quick shower and ready then did the breakfast dishes as David did the same. He came out wearing a baseball cap, shades, a dark jacket, jumper and jeans and had a camera hung round his neck.  
  
“Wow, who are you?”  
  
“Very funny come on.”  
  
\---  
  
We arrived at the pick up point. There were a fair few people there, I was glad I had left my hair hanging. It fell across my face, I lay in David’s chest. He rested his chin on my head and wrapped his arms around me.  
  
I listened to the beat of his heart. Then the bus pulled up. We climbed on board. David dragged me up on the top deck, it was half open and half closed, David and I sat in the open part and looked out. The man downstairs spoke into a microphone and his voice boomed out of the speakers. He described the different places we past, how Doctor Who had used it for this scene and Torchwood for another, and how they had also filmed some Sarah Jane Adventures here.  
  
David added some colourful tales too. I was blushing and laughing. We sat chatting and listening to the man’s voice. The tour would end at a mystery location.   
  
“Ooo I wonder where it will be?”  
  
David looked at the scenery passing by, “Ah, we are heading for the coast.”  
  
“You don’t think its….. You know?”  
  
“Bad Wolf Bay” we said in unison.  
  
Some of the people looked at us, I put my head down, so far no-one had figured out that the Doctor was taking the tour. I was happy and content.   
  
We were indeed headed for Bad Wolf Bay or as the people of Wales know it, Southerndown beach. We stopped and it was time for some food, which was laid on by the tour company. David and I sat on the blanket supplied, we weren’t to far from the rest of the passengers.  
  
“David this is beautiful.”  
  
“I know, it holds some fond memories for me, some sad some not so sad.”  
  
I looked up at him. “The sad was when we filmed the finale to Doomsday, it wasn’t the actual end of the series, but it was hard. The raw emotion of it all. One night after filming on series 3 we had a beach party, it was fun. Then series 4, the kissing scene and the scenes where I had to be in the brown suit then the blue it took us ages.”  
  
I smiled, “So you never brought Anna here?”  
  
“No, funny that. I was planning on bringing you here after you visit the set.”  
  
“Well I am glad we are here now. Do you still remember the spot where they did the filming?”  
  
“I do, but lets see if the tour company get it right,” he grinned.  
  
We ate and listened to the other tourists chat about the beach, the places they had just seen. How David was the best Doctor ever. How they were sad he was leaving, and the new boy Matt Smith had big shoes to fill.  
  
David put his head down. I felt his breathing change and then heard him sniff.  
  
“David” I knelt in front of him.  
  
“Sorry, am just being daft.” he took his shades off.  
  
“Tell me?”  
  
“Have I made the right decision?”  
  
I ran my finger down his cheek, “Oh David, what does your heart tell you?”  
  
He paused then answered, “Yes, Its just I am walking away from my childhood dream, what if everything I do after this bombs?”  
  
“David that wont happen, you are a talented actor, people will be fighting over you.”  
  
“You say all the right things. Will you Marry me?”  
  
“Of course I will.” I smiled and David picked up my hand and looked at the engagement ring that was there.   
  
“When?”  
  
“Pardon?”  
  
“When will we get married?”  
  
“When your finished filming the specials?”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yup” I popped the p just like the Doctor.  
  
“I cant wait.” he grinned.  
  
“Me neither.”  
  
\---  
  
The man announced we were going to explore the beach a little before it was time to head back. The wind had picked up a little.  
  
“We had the same trouble when filming.” David whispered in my ear.  
  
The man then stood in front of us and looked at David. He hadn’t put his shades back on. David just smiled. “You think I should come clean?” David whispered, I nodded. He loved his fans and had hid amongst them long enough.  
  
David took his cap off.   
  
The man just gawped. Then he finally spoke. “Ladies and Gentlemen and children, we have The Doctor amongst us.”  
  
David smiled and then was surrounded by kids wanting his autograph. He spent a half an hour chatting and signing. He took us over to the spot where they had ended series 2 and 4. Then people milled around taking photos.   
  
David was back by my side. “Sorry I have neglected you.” he leant in and brushed his lips across mine.  
  
“That is quite alright, you are so natural with the children,”  
  
“You really think so?”  
  
I nodded.  
  
“Well maybe we will have kids one day” he waggled his eye brows.  
  
“David….” I felt the tears welling up.  
  
“What is Mel?”  
  
“Not here.”   
  
David nodded. I had hoped this wouldn’t come up until later on. But he had to know.  
  
\---  
  
I was quiet on the drive back, lost in my thoughts. I felt David squeeze my hand and whisper he loved me in my ear. My heart was thumping in my chest. David wanted kids, I wanted them too, but that man, that horrible man had interfered with that.  
  
We pulled in to Cardiff around 8pm. David said goodbye to the passengers, they offered him and me congratulations on our engagement. Then we walked along and headed for the flat. We stopped and bought some chips on the way.  
  
\---  
  
After we had ate David led me into the living room and sat me on the sofa and then he placed his elbow on the back of the sofa and leaned on his hand and turned his body so he was looking at me.  
  
“What is it Mel?”  
  
“You know you said you wanted us to have children.” I swallowed  
  
He nodded.  
  
“Well it may be difficult.”  
  
“How?…Oh you mean.”  
  
I nodded. “When HE did what he did to me, he did a lot of damage inside. But that has healed.”  
  
“Ok.” David placed his hand on mine.  
  
“It wasn’t until later, I hadn’t long started my periods. They had done all the tests, but the pregnancy test one came back.  
  
“Oh Mel.” he held my hand.  
  
“It was positive, I was 11 and pregnant by my attacker, I knew it had to be aborted. But they then discovered it was in my tube. So I had to have an op. It was during that op that they had to remove my tube and they found I had a problem with one of my ovaries, so that was removed to. I didn’t understand at the time. But when I was older, they explained it would be difficult to conceive, it may never happen.”  
  
“Oh Mel, I am so sorry.”  
  
I felt the tears fall, he wanted children and I had just about shattered that dream. “You can still walk away David , I wont think any less of you.”  
  
“I am going nowhere, they said it would be difficult, we can look into it if you like, when you are ready?”  
  
I smiled and more tears fell.  
  
“Hey, they can do all kinds to help nowadays.” he brushed the tears away.  
  
“What did I do to have you come into my life and sweep me off my feet?” I sniffed.  
  
“I am glad you came into my life Mel, you have changed it for the better.” he leant in and kissed me.  
  
“How about we have a nice early night?”  
  
I nodded.  
  
\---  
  
I heard David’s alarm go off, he had to be at the read through for 10.30. I heard him groan and then switch the alarm off.   
  
I rolled onto my side. “Morning.”  
  
He opened one eye. “Morning.”  
  
“You want some breakfast?”  
  
“Love some.” he pulled me to him and kissed me.  
  
I giggled as I broke the kiss, “Come on, you need to get showered and ready.”  
  
“Ok” he threw the sheets off and walked into the bathroom. I watched his bum sway as he did this. “See something you like?” he said poking his head round the door.  
  
“Always,” I smiled and grabbed his t-shirt and headed into the kitchen to make some pancakes.  
  
\---  
  
15 minutes later David came in, wearing nothing but a smile.  
  
“David.” I looked at him.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Your naked.”  
  
“Yup, I often do this.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Even with the curtains wide open?”  
  
“Even with them wide open,” he placed his naked bum on the chair, he then tucked into his breakfast.  
  
“I learn something new about you every day.”  
  
“Its harder for them to get pictures up here, and sometimes I like to be free, its harder in London.”  
  
“Right, I am off for a shower then to get ready.”  
  
“It suits you.”  
  
“What does?”  
  
“The t-shirt, I like how it looks on you, you can have it.”  
  
“David, its one of your favourites.”  
  
“I know, and my favourite person is wearing it.”  
  
I blushed.   
  
“Wear it for me today.”  
  
I nodded.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
\---  
  
30 minutes later I was dressed in his black storm trooper t-shirt, a pair of jeans and trainers. David wore jeans, a shirt and his trainers. He grabbed his cam corder and set it to record. Then the intercom buzzed.  
  
“Ah duty calls, care to join me?”  
  
“I shall.” I grabbed my bag. David did the same and his camera. Then we headed to the read through.  
  
\---  
  
David had his camera out as soon as we got there, I held his bag for him as he set about doing his video diary, he almost tripped over, I then pointed out his laces were undone. He laughed as he handed me the camera as he did then up. Then we went into the room, there were some new faces and some old, I knew Julie and Russell that was it. David grabbed the script out of his bag.  
  
“Oops, wrong script that is for something completely different.” he grinned into the camera I was holding.   
  
“And that would be?”  
  
“Top secret, I only got it yesterday.”  
  
“Ok.” then I handed him the camera and watched as he went to join the rest of the team.  
  
It was surreal to watch David slip into character. His voice was a little different. But the passion and the energy was there. Then it was done, everyone clapped.  
  
David was chatting with Julie. Then he turned his camera off and came over to me.  
  
“That was strange, I think I need to watch some DVD’s when we get back, I think I slipped into Hamlet a few times.”  
  
“I thought it was a little different.”  
  
“Apart from that it was brilliant, I cant wait to get started, now lets introduce you to the team.”  
  
We spent the next hour meeting the cast and crew. Then we headed back to the flat. I told him I would see the set tomorrow when he had to go for a costume fitting to make sure the suit still fitted him. He would then start night shoots the next day.  
  
When we got back David changed into a plain white t-shirt and his boxers, I left his shirt, well my shirt now, on and my panties. We curled up on the sofa. David took out the series 4 box set.   
  
He put it on and we watched Partners in Crime, Planet of the Ood, then The Unicorn and the Wasp, Midnight, The stolen Earth and Journeys end. He practiced his Doctor voice along with the DVD sometimes. It was brilliant. By the end he had it back.  
  
“Its like riding a bike.”  
  
“You never forget.” I giggled.  
  
“Right early night.” I nodded.   
  
\---  
  
We made love slow and gentle that night. It was magical. David was a gifted lover.  
  
David had to be at the set for 1pm. So we were up and ready, David drove us there. I looked around, at the trailers, the blue box café. It was all surreal, I had seen them on confidential and his video diaries and now I was standing here.  
  
“You ok?”  
  
I nodded, the fan girl in me was loving this.   
  
“I had the same look on my face on my first day here.” David then held my hand.  
  
“I can understand more now, how hard it must be for you to be walking away.”  
  
“I know, but it’s the right time and the right thing to do, now come on I have to try out both my suits and a spacesuit.”  
  
“Ooo you have to wear a space suit again?”  
  
“Yup, the one from the series 2.”  
  
“Oh the orange one, I liked that.”  
  
“Come on.”  
  
\---  
  
I sat on a chair as David tried the orange spacesuit on first. It fitted him perfectly. They placed the helmet on and took some pictures. Then he left and remerged wearing his blue suit, light blue shirt, red tie and red converse. They took some more pictures. Then he went off and got changed again, he was wearing the brown pin striped suit with dark blue shirt, blue tie and his white converse and his long tanned over coat.  
  
“Right well looks like everything still fits David, we will see you tomorrow night.” the man and woman shook his hand and David strode over to me.  
  
“Hello” he said in his Doctor voice.  
  
“Hello.”  
  
“Would you like to see my ship?” he waggled his eye brows.  
  
“Yes Doctor I would.” I smiled.  
  
David then got up and grabbed my hand and led me on a tour of The Hub, Sarah Jane’s attic then we stopped at the door to the TARDIS set.  
  
I felt my heart race.  
  
“You ok?”  
  
I nodded. “This has been a dream of mine. To be on the TARDIS with the Doctor, your Doctor.”  
  
“Well, if I make this dream come true would you repay the favour?”  
  
I looked at him. Then he leant in and whispered in my ear what he wanted.  
  
“David, someone could walk in and see.”  
  
“ I know” he winked. “I don’t want to force you into it, Its ok, forget I said it.”   
  
“No its ok.“   
  
David grabbed my hand and slipped back into his character.  
  
“This is my ship.” then he pushed the door.  
  
“Wow, Doctor, its……” I turned and looked at him  
  
“Bigger on the inside.”  
  
“I know. It is called a TARDIS, which stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. It is a time machine, she is a living machine.” he walked up to the console and turned and leaned against it, crossing his legs at his ankles and placing his hands in his pockets. David was in his element.  
  
“So Doctor, where shall we go?”  
  
“Any where.” he smiled.   
  
“So you’re an alien?”  
  
“I am a TimeLord.”  
  
“Ok, do you do this often?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Pick up Earth Girls and tempt them into your ship?”  
  
“Erm… you make it sound seedy.” he winked as I started to play into his fantasy.  
  
I walked up and place my hands on his chest. “Whoa you have two hearts?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Got two of anything else?”  
  
“Well kidneys, lungs, arms, legs, ears. You know same as you, in most parts.”   
  
“Oh what about here.” I moved my hand downwards. My hand rested on his groin.  
  
“Nope erm just the one.” he gulped. David was relishing this.  
  
Then I moved in and kissed his ear.   
  
I heard David growl. “Mel.”  
  
“How do you know my name?” I giggled a little.  
  
“I have watched you from afar for a while.”  
  
“Stalking?”  
  
“No admiring you.”  
  
“Oh Doctor.” I pulled him close to me. I then kissed him on the lips. Parting them and sliding my tongue in to his and then danced with his tongue. I ran my fingers through his hair. David placed his hands on my waist.  
  
I ran my fingers down his chest, I undid his jacket and then his shirt, I stared at his chest, the splattering of hairs. I ran my hand across his nipples. Then I kissed him “Oh Doctor.” I moaned as David ran his hands under my top and rubbed my breasts through my bra.  
  
“Mel, you taste divine.”  
  
I slid my hands down and rested them on his pants. I opened my eyes and looked into David’s, my heart was pounding I was playing out David’s fantasy and mine. I then undid his pants and let them fall. I leant in and kissed and licked David’s nipples. They hardened, I ran my hand across his groin, his boxers were damp where his pre-cum had seeped out.  
  
“I want you Doctor, I want you to take me here, f**k me hard and fast, make me scream.” I whispered into his ear. Then I slid his lobe into my mouth and sucked on it.  
  
“Oh God Mel.” David moaned out.   
  
“I want you to make me cum over and over.” I continued in his ear. I felt David’s c**k throbbing and twitching in his boxers. My pu**y was throbbing and I was wet. I was so turned on. I lost myself in the fantasy, forgot it was David and only saw the Doctor.  
  
“Take me Doctor, I want you.”  
  
I felt his hands lift my skirt up, then I was lifted up and placed on the console. Then his lips came crashing on to mine. Then they left me. “You shouldn’t tease a TimeLord.”  
  
“I am not teasing, I want you to f**k me here and now Doctor. I know you want to, you said you admired me.”  
  
“I did, didn’t I?”  
  
I nodded  
  
“You right, the moment I saw you I wanted you, I have never wanted anyone like this before.”  
  
“Then take me Doctor, I am yours.”  
  
Then his lips found mine again. His hand snaking down to my core. I felt him tease his finger across my panties.  
  
“My you are wet.”   
  
I nodded.  
  
Then I heard my panties being ripped from me. I gasped in his mouth.   
  
David was lost now, he wanted Mel. He pulled his boxers down. This was going to be pure sex, he had dreamt of this lots of times growing up, shagging someone on the TARDIS. Then when he had gotten the part, he had longed to do this, but none of his past partners would. But Mel was, and he loved her so much for doing this.  
  
I felt his c**k at my entrance, I shuffled forward, giving him the sign I was ready. “Please Doctor I want you.”  
  
I felt him enter me, it was beautiful I opened my eyes and looked at him, I saw the man I loved David. Then he thrust hard and fast, I matched him, this was raw sex for us and it was divine. I threw my head back and screamed out David’s name. I locked my legs round his waist and pulled him in as far as I could. Then my orgasm hit, I clamped down around David. Then it left me quickly, I felt David snake a hand down between us and he rubbed at my cl*t, the orgasm was mind blowing, I bucked into David, I didn’t want it to end.  
  
David was moaning out, grunting too. I clamped around him again and this triggered his own orgasm, I felt his hot seed spill into me.  
  
“Oh….god…..David……” I moaned as I rode out my orgasm.  
  
“Jesus….Mel….I….” David’s thrusts began to slow down as his own orgasm left him.  
  
We looked deep into each others eyes.  
  
“Thank you Doctor.” I panted.  
  
“No thank you.” David kissed me.  
  
Then I felt his flaccid c**k slip from me, David helped me off the console and I pulled my skirt down. David bent down and pulled his boxers and pants up.  
  
“Thank you so much Mel, for making my dream a reality.”  
  
“It was my pleasure, and it was a dream of my own too.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Of course, it will be the dream of many fan girls to shag you rotten in the TARDIS.”  
  
“Well I am glad you were the one to do it, now come on, I need to get this suit hung up.”  
  
I smiled, and grabbed his hand.  
  
\---  
  
David changed into his own clothes and then we went to his trailer, I showered then David did. He sorted out some of his things. I wouldn’t see much of David over the coming weeks. But we knew that, I would be working anyway. He had a small film part he was doing, then he had few new scripts.   
  
\---  
  
By the end of the first week of night shoots David was knackered, I only saw him for a couple of hours a day. He had two days off soon, then he would be flying out to Dubai.  
  
“David, I know you have a lot on at the moment.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“But I was thinking of starting to arrange the wedding?”  
  
“Really, that is brilliant.” he smiled.  
  
“Well I want you to help to pick the place, but all the other stuff I can do, I can get Mum and Karen to help.”  
  
“Yeah that sounds good, I don’t want you taking too much on, I can still help you know.”  
  
“I know, I wont make a final decision until I have spoken to you.”  
  
“Ok,”  
  
“So how about a colour or a theme?”  
  
“Erm no themes. How about gold?”  
  
“Mmmm gold, that could work.”  
  
David and I spent the next twenty minutes looking at some stuff on the web, then he was off to the set.  
  
\---  
  
The days and weeks started to fly by. David had finished on the first special. We had found a nice country mansion that was beautiful, we booked it. We had sorted the flowers, the catering, the music. David had asked Blair to be his best man, the invitations were going out in three weeks. My Mum, Karen and I had found our dresses. Everything was almost ready. We just had to chose our rings.  
  
I was sat on the floor in the living room of the flat in Cardiff. David came in. he looked at me.  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“It’s the final two scripts.”  
  
“Oh David, have you read them?”  
  
“The first one, blimey this is going to be hard to film.”  
  
The Easter weekend was fast approaching, soon the first of the specials would be out. I hadn’t seen it.  
  
David had the Easter Sunday off but was back in on the Monday. They were onto the Waters of Mars now. I had been down to the set a couple of times. But I kept away.   
  
Easter Sunday came, David switched his phones off.  
  
“I want this to be me and you.” he held me close.  
  
We settled down and watched. It was funny to see how the lines I had heard in the read through come to life on the screen. The fast pace of it all. The bus. The stingray. Then comes the revelation from Carmen. _“You take care Doctor.” “Its is returning through the dark.” “He will knock four times.”_  
  
“Bloody hell, David, who is knocking?”  
  
“I don’t know yet, it must be in the last script.”  
  
“Well it will be the Master, those drums in his head.”  
  
“Maybe, and I wont tell you anyway.”  
  
“Spoilsport.”  
  
\---  
  
The weeks past and it was May now, it was David’s last week. I went down to the set with him, but I stayed in his trailer, I didn’t want to see what was going on. David’s emotions were all over the place, he was high, then low. Today was the regeneration scene, David was sat on the couch, he was in his zone. I just sat and looked out the window. Then the tap came. He got up.  
  
“Good luck sweetheart, I will be here for you.”  
  
He nodded.  
  
\---  
  
David came back in and closed the door behind him, he pulled me into his arms and held me, he didn’t cry, didn’t make a sound. “I have to do a few publicity shots then we can go.”  
  
\---  
  
The day David had been dreading arrived. His last day on Doctor Who, he was just glad that his actual final scenes were on wires and against green screen.  
  
I joined him on set and watched as he filmed the scenes where he crashed into the gate room, not that I knew what it was. He did a few shots, it was strange to see him all battered and bruised. Then it happened the final shot. They brought down the clapper on scene 999. Then there were claps and hugs, then David grabbed my hand and we headed for his trailer.  
  
He took out his camera, “I have a feeling they are going to call me back. Make up a shot or something.” he was fighting back the tears. “I just want to go, but I cant do that to them”  
  
Then the knock came, saying they needed one more shot. I watched as David tried to compose himself.  
  
He walked back on to the set.  
  
Then it happened. “Ladies and Gentlemen that is a golden wrap on the 10th Doctor and Mr David Tennant.” David gave them such a look. Then a cannon of confetti went off, he was surprised.  
  
“I’m not going to give a speech.” he smiled whilst fighting the tears back. Then he said he had changed his mind and wanted to do series 5. He thanked everyone, he didn’t want to get sad, then he waved and I turned his camera off. I saw him hugging Julie, Russell and others. His eyes were looking for me. I made my way down. He grabbed me as soon as he saw me. Then we headed back to his trailer. He was quiet. He changed out of his suit and hung it up. He still had the Sarah Jane episodes to do, then some idents for the BBC. But his time on the actual show was over.   
  
He grabbed his bag, all of his stuff had been taken out gradually over the week. We headed for London, David wanted to get home.  
  
\---  
  
It was late when we got home. David took the bags in. He was so quiet. But I knew it was his way of dealing with the end of an era. I was just waiting.  
  
I went into the kitchen and started making us a late supper. It was cheese on toast. Then I heard him in the living room. The sobs, I let him cry for a few minutes. Then I went to him. I just sat and held him.  
  
\---  
  
 **THE WEDDING**  
  
Two weeks past, the day of our wedding was here. David had spent the night in the hotel with his Dad, Blair and my step Dad Scott.  
  
My Mum, Karen and me were at the house.  
  
I was nervous as hell. I was still expecting to wake up in my house But no.  
  
I had my hair and makeup done and then watched as Mum and Karen did to. I didn’t really have any close friends, there had only been Mitch. So Mum was giving me away and Karen was my maid of honour.  
  
I went upstairs and Karen and Mum helped me into my dress.  
  
\---  
  
David was all fingers and thumbs. He had told Mel that they would be in top hat and tails, but infact they would be wearing kilts in the McDonald Tartan.   
  
\---  
  
The car pulled up, an old fashioned Rolls Royce. My Mum, Karen and me got in and set off for the mansion.  
  
\---  
  
David, Scott, Sandy and Blair arrived at the mansion. He was stood in his place waiting.  
  
“You ok little brother” Blair asked,  
  
“Yes and No.”  
  
“It just the nerves, once you see Mel nothing else will matter.”  
  
David just smiled.  
  
\---  
  
The car pulled up and I got out. I set myself straight and looked at Mum.  
  
“Your Dad would have been so proud of you, you have come through so much and look at you now.” her eyes welled up.  
  
“Don’t cry Mum, you will set me off.”  
  
She took my arm and Karen stood behind me as we entered the room.  
  
\---  
  
The wedding march started and everyone stood, David turned and looked.  
  
He watched the door open and gasped as he saw Mel in her wedding dress.  
  
It was crisp white, strapless. It hung to her curves in all the right ways, there was a gold sash wrapped around her waist. Her hair was piled up on top and ringlets fell down, she wore a gold tiara. Her Mum was in a deep gold dress, similar style but spaghetti straps. Karen wore a lighter golden dress, the same style as Amy (that is Mel’s Mum).  
  
\---  
  
I was gob smacked when I saw David in his kilt. He looked so handsome, the jacket, everything. I loved him so much and couldn’t wait to be his wife.  
  
I stood as Mum placed my hand into his and stepped away.  
  
“You look gorgeous.” David said as we turned to the registrar.  
  
\---  
  
David and I said our vows, then Sandy did a reading. Then we were declared husband and wife.  
  
We posed for pictures outside then headed into the main room  
  
\---  
  
We had a sit down meal. A lot of the Doctor Who team were there. John, Billie, Catherine, Freema, Noel, Camille, Lis, Julie, Russell. I had my Uncle Jack, Lucy’s dad. He didn’t often come to things like these but he wanted to be at my wedding.  
  
Then came the speeches. Scott did the father of the bride speech, saying how much he was proud of me and how my Dad would be too. Then Sandy had stood and said he was proud of his son, and that he welcomed his new daughter into the McDonald clan with open arms, he finished with how happy Helen would have been in David’s choice of wife. That had set David, Me, Karen and Blair off in tears.  
  
David then stood up, “Well, I want to thank everyone for coming. It is so nice to see family and friends. I hope you all enjoy the rest of the day.”  
  
Then my mum got up and raised a toast to us.   
  
David and I headed up to our room. We were going to change into our evening dress.  
\---  
  
We were kissing as soon as we were in the room.  
  
“I love you Mrs McDonald.”  
  
“I love you Mr McDonald.”  
  
“Wow, Mel we are married.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
Then I pulled him to me, “Are you being a true Scotsman?”  
  
David grabbed my hand and placed it on his thighs. “Why don’t you find out?”  
  
I smiled. I ran my hands up and then I felt nothing, he was being a true Scotsman.  
  
“Oh David, I want you now.”  
  
“I want you too Mel.”  
  
“I am yours David, always, take me now.”  
  
“Do we have time?”  
  
I grasped his c**k in my hand, “David I want you to f**k my in your kilt and whilst I am still wearing my wedding dress.”  
  
That spurred David on, his lips crashed onto mine. David undid his sporran and let it fall, I took the sash from my waist.  
  
Then David slid his hands up under my dress. He stopped.  
  
“Your not wearing anything.”  
  
I winked. “Nope.”  
  
“You little Minx.” then he turned me round so I was against the door. He pinned my hands above my head as he kissed me hard.  
  
I felt my pu**y throbbing as he kissed me, I loved it when David’s primal side came out. It wasn’t very often but I loved it.  
  
Then he snaked his hand down and pulled my dress up. “Oh Mel, I can smell your sweet aroma, my wife.”  
  
“My husband” it was all I could say. Then David pulled his Kilt up and I wrapped my legs around his waist.  
  
“F**k me David, I want to feel you inside me.”  
  
David shifted and then thrust inside me. I moaned as he filled me deep.  
  
It was hard and fast and primal from both of us. We came together screaming out each others names. Then David eased me back to the floor.  
  
“Wow.” I gasped.  
  
“I love you Melanie McDonald.”  
  
“I love you David McDonald.”   
  
“I think we should get changed, we will be missed soon.”  
  
I just smiled. Then we got changed.  
  
\---  
  
We re-entered the room, I was wearing a strapless summer dress, it was cream and had gold flowers in the bottom. David had removed his Kilt and was wearing grey trousers, he had a crisp white shirt on and a tie in the McDonald tartan  
  
We sat and ate and joked. Then we cut the cake.  
  
Mum, Scott, Karen, Sandy and Blair went to change into their evening dress.  
  
David and I spoke to some guests then I spotted Uncle Jack, I went over.  
  
“Hi.”  
  
“You look beautiful Mel.”  
  
“Thank you. How are you?”  
  
“I am ok.”  
  
I could see Lucy in her Dad. I felt the tears. “I wish she could be here.”  
  
“I know so do I.”  
  
“Well she is in spirit.” I heard David say. “Hello Jack isn’t it?”  
  
“It is and you are David.”  
  
“I am, I am so happy you made it. Mel talks about Lucy all the time.”  
  
Jack smiled “They were more like sisters than cousins, any way congratulations.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
\---   
  
The rest of the night passed with laugher, dancing and John doing the strip. It was a good job the children had gone home by 9 pm. David was laughing and smiling. I was so happy. This was my life from now on.  
  
\---  
  
We flew to Paris for a three day honeymoon, David was due back to film the Sarah Jane Adventures, the Idents and a small sketch for John’s Tonight’s the Night show.  
  
We saw the sights, no one bothered us.  
  
\---  
  
I was on set again when the clapper came down on David’s final performance. He was teary but not as bad as he had been when had finished the Christmas special. We went to the wrap party as Torchwood, Sarah Jane and Doctor Who were all done now. David was presented with his Sonic Screwdriver in a special case, then he was handed a brown suit, Blue one, a tux and a variation of shirts and ties. He was in tears again as he thanked everyone. Bernard was presented with a poster of him from the Doctor Who film he had done on the top then it morphed into him and David on the set of the TARDIS  
  
\---  
  
The next day David came out of the bathroom, I gasped. I went over and ran my hand down his cheek. He had shaved the sideburns off.  
  
It was truly over now, except the publicity.  
  
\---  
  
The months rolled by. We settled into married life. David had a few work offers, he had filmed St Trinians 2, done a pilot for a show in America. He was just starting filming on Single Father, he had two other films too. Decoy Bride and Fright night. I reminded him that he had been worried that work would dry up. He just smiled.  
  
\---  
  
David was away filming on the Isle of Mann, I woke up that morning and I felt ill. I vomited, I had the shakes. I had come down with a bug. David had gotten a new personal assistant. I was happy being his wife. David rang me that night.  
  
“Hi.”  
  
“Hello.”  
  
“You ok? You sound bunged up?”  
  
“Just a bug, I’m fine. How’s the filming going.?”  
  
“Ok, I was dunked in the sea today, it wasn’t as cold as I thought it would be, you want to see what I have to wear tomorrow.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Tartan pants and this yellow flowery shirt.”  
  
I burst out laughing. “That I have to see.”  
  
“I am just glad its only for a little while, we move to Scotland in a week, we are going to be near Dad’s so he has said we can stay with him.”  
  
“Brilliant. I have booked the train.”  
  
“I cant wait to see you, I miss you so much.”  
  
“I miss you, but its good your not here.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“You don’t want to catch what I have.”  
  
“True, you get yourself some rest, I will call you tomorrow. I love you.”  
  
“I love you too David.”  
  
Then the call ended.  
  
\---  
  
It was three days later, I still felt rough, but the sickness had stopped. I was packing for Scotland when my phone rang. I looked and it was mum.  
  
“Hello Mum. How is everything?”  
  
“Not good, I need to see you and David.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Its important, I cant say much over the phone, I know you are heading to Scotland tomorrow.”  
  
“Mum what is it? Are you ok?”  
  
“I am fine its nothing like that. I will tell you tomorrow, I have rang Sandy I will see you there.”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
I rang off and text David to ring me as soon as he could.  
  
I had finished packing when the phone rang.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Mel, you ok?”  
  
“Yeah I’m fine. I just had a weird phone call from Mum.” I then told him what Mum had said.  
  
“I had a call from Dad too, he asked if I had any time off during the move up to Scotland. I told him I have the whole weekend as we don’t start until Monday.”  
  
“I wonder what it is. I will see you tomorrow.”  
  
“Love you.”  
  
“Love you to David.”  
  
\---  
  
I didn’t sleep well that night, I was worried what Mum wanted, why she couldn’t tell me.  
  
I boarded the train and dosed on and off.   
  
David had arranged to meet me at the station.  
  
I grabbed my bag and case as the train pulled in. I stepped off and saw David.   
  
I stood where I was as David came to me and scooped me up and kissed me.  
  
“I have missed you.”  
  
“I have missed you too David.”  
  
“Your Mum is at Dad’s and your uncle Jack.”  
  
“Uncle Jack.”  
  
“I know, we have to go straight there.”  
  
\---  
  
I walked into Sandy’s. David took our bags up to his old room. I sat there as Sandy excused himself.  
  
He stopped as David came down the stairs. “Dad, do you know what is going on?”  
  
“Yes son, just listen to Amy and Jack and be there for Mel.”  
  
“Dad?”  
  
“Go in.”  
  
David just nodded and walked into the room. He sat beside me.  
  
“Ok Mum, what is wrong? Why are you being so secretive? And why is uncle Jack here?”  
  
David held my hand.  
  
“Mel, there is no easy way to put this. But you know when Lucy was killed and you were attacked. There was some DNA left behind.”  
  
I nodded, my heart was thumping.  
  
“Well two days ago they found a match.”  
  
“They what?”  
  
“They found a match honey, they are denying it of course, but the evidence is mounting against them.”  
  
I felt my head spinning. The men who had murdered my cousin and violated me had been found. I felt the pull in my stomach, I jumped up and ran to the kitchen and threw up. David was two steps behind me.  
  
“Mel?”  
  
I rinsed my mouth, then I turned to him. “I never thought this would happen. Oh God David its going to be spread across the papers. My past, I knew it would come back and haunt us.”  
  
“Hey, they will be caught and convicted.”  
  
“I know, but it will be pubic knowledge, and you strive so hard to keep your private life out of the tabloids.”  
  
“Mel, this is different, these men needs to be punished, I know the details will spill out. But we can deal with that.”  
  
“David, its real isn’t it. They have found them” I felt my legs wobble, then they gave way.   
  
David caught me.  
  
\---  
  
I woke lying on the sofa. “Hello” David smiled.  
  
“Hi, sorry.”  
  
“Hey you had a shock. You ok?”  
  
“Yeah, I still feel sick though.”  
  
“You ate anything?”  
  
I shook my head.   
  
“That will be why you feel sick.”  
  
I nodded. The last thing I wanted was food. But I knew David was right. So I ate the cheese on toast he made me and drank the tea. “Where is Mum and Jack?”  
  
“They left, they have to speak to the police.”  
  
“God David, I cant believe they caught them.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“What if I have to testify? What if they think I made it up?”  
  
“Hey, they have evidence, physical evidence Mel, they are going down for Murder.”  
  
I shuddered  
  
“You ok?”  
  
“Yeah, I just … liked it when….. You…”  
  
“When I what?”  
  
“Said Murder, I am sorry.”  
  
“Hey, its ok. A lot of people like it when I say it.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“I meant during auditions.”  
  
“Ok. David can you hold me?”  
  
“Anytime.”  
  
We sat there and he held me.   
  
\---  
  
Monday morning came, David went off to film, he had two weeks left and then two weeks off before he had to fly to New Mexico for Fright Night.  
  
I was relaxing in the garden, I was still a little wobbly, my stomach was still feeling queasy. David and I had started talking about having children, we were going to see a consultant the next day after David had finished on set. I wasn’t getting my hopes up. I knew there was a chance I could still fall pregnant naturally, but with one ovary and one tube it was harder. David had said if all else failed we could try IVF or adoption.   
  
David came home that night, he looked knackered. He said he had been in a swan pedalo most of the day. I just smiled.  
  
“So Alan will pick you up at 3 and then me and we will go to the consultant.”  
  
I nodded. Then David’s mobile rang.  
  
“Hi Sally”  
  
It was his agent.  
  
“Ok, well we knew this would happen. I will speak to Mel and get back to you.” then he hung up.  
  
“What?”  
  
“They have arrested and charged the men. The papers have got wind.”  
  
“Ah, well it was bound to happen.”  
  
“You want to release a statement?”  
  
I nodded.  
  
An hour later we had the statement ready.  
  
\---  
  
The next morning the papers were full of me and my past. Then I saw the name of the men.  
  
 **60 year old Marvin Atkinson was arrested and charge with Murder and sexual assault yesterday. Also 63 year old George Atkinson, he was arrested on sexual assault. This is going back to the Murder of Lucy Adams, cousin of Melanie McDonald, the wife of David Tennant. It had emerged that over twenty years ago Mrs McDonald had been attacked when Miss Adams had been murdered. Mr Tennant and Mrs McDonald have released a short statement.**  
  
 _‘We would like the media to respect our privacy at this time. Mrs McDonald and I have nothing to say about the matter, it is in the hands of the right people.’_  
  
\---  
  
We were left alone. Alan picked us up and we spoke to the consultant. He took blood samples, urine samples from me, he also took a semen sample from David to test his sperm count. He said he would get back to us when the test results came back.  
  
\--  
  
The next week passed quietly. Marvin and George Atkinson pleaded guilty and I wasn’t needed to attend court. Marvin was sentenced to 15 years for the murder of Lucy, 8 years for the sexual assault. George was sentenced to 10 years for what he did to me. It was finally over.  
  
We got back home. Slumped in the chair. My ankles were swelled up. I felt awful I had backache.   
  
“You ok?”  
  
“I will be after a good nights sleep now that this is all over.”  
  
“I know,” then his mobile rang.  
  
“Hello? Oh Doctor Morgan.”  
  
“Pardon?”  
  
“You sure?”  
  
“Ok, yes I will, thank you.”   
  
His faced paled.  
  
Dr Morgan was the fertility consultant. “What is it David?”  
  
“Your pregnant.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“He said your pregnant.”  
  
“But how?”  
  
“Well, I planted a seed.”  
  
“I know HOW. But… I’m pregnant.”  
  
“Yes you are,”  
  
“That explains the sickness.”  
  
“How far?”  
  
“Didn’t say, he has arranged a scan tomorrow morning.”  
  
“That soon?”  
  
“With your given history.”  
  
“Oh right, Oh David what if it is in the wrong place again.”  
  
“Shhh, don’t think that, we will find out tomorrow.”  
  
\---  
  
I was lying on the bed, the nurse had placed the jelly on my tummy, I was gripping David’s hand.   
  
Then she placed the ultrasound on my tummy. Then she gasped. “When did you last have a period?”  
  
“They have been normal.”  
  
“Ok and you found out yesterday you were pregnant?”  
  
I nodded. “What is it? Is it in the wrong place?”  
  
“No, its just that you are full term.”  
  
“Pardon?”  
  
She turned the monitor on. There was a fully formed baby, “You are 9 months, you could give birth any time.”  
  
I paled. I looked at David. “How did I not know?”  
  
“Some people don’t” the nurse said.  
  
“I think we should admit you.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Your blood pressure is up.”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
“I will find you a bed.” the woman left.  
  
“David, how?”  
  
“I don’t know, but I cant wait.”  
  
“Me neither, I just thought we would have more time to get used to the idea.”  
  
“Well we normally do things the hard way.”  
  
“True.”  
  
\---  
  
I was admitted, three days later I went into labour, 36 hours later I was holding our daughter. She had a mop full of brown hair. Her eyes were blue like all newborns. David beamed as he sat next to me.  
  
“My family.”  
  
“I know, she looks like you David.”  
  
“Really, I think she looks like you.”  
  
“What shall we call her?”  
  
“I don’t know, but could we have Helen as a middle name.”  
  
“Yes, how about Lucy Helen McDonald?”  
  
“Mmm yes.”  
  
“Hello Lucy.”   
  
I smiled, everything was perfect.  
  
THE END


End file.
